I Came, I Saw, I Conquered
by Shadowguardianaku
Summary: Gaius Julius Caesar witnessed the destruction of his home when he was just a small boy. He vowed to change the Western Kingdom from the inside out so that no one would suffer the same fate. The only person standing in his way is King Arthur. Rated M for violence but, is T for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! I have returned with a new fanfiction! It might be my last Caesar fanfic until I come up with more ideas. This time I want to focus on a new approach on Caesar. In this story we will see him rise from a broken child to a powerful general, all to create a world in which all races can coexist. It is set in a medieval setting with fantasy creatures such as elves and dragons. Enjoy!_**

There was debris on the ground, and fires everywhere. The smoke was as thick as it could get, and you could barely see what was in front of you. There was people running and screaming, trying to escape the catastrophic event happening around them. The Roman providence had been attacked by the higher ups of the western kingdom. Many of the people did not expect such a thing in the city-state after hundreds of years of peaceful living. There was a small boy, at about the age of eight who was frantic about something.

"Mama! Papa!" The white-haired boy was looking everywhere for his parents. They were nowhere to be seen. He had gone to the next town to deliver a letter for them. At last he found them but, not in a way that he wanted to see.

"Gaius..." The blue-eyed woman looked up at him. A taller man with white hair was underneath her, motionless and his light blue eyes glossy from losing their life.

The boy's eyes grew wide and watery.

"M..mama...w-what happened to papa..?" His body was trembling in fear. It couldn't be..his dad dead?!

"Don't worry dear," the woman coughed into her hand, spitting out blood. "Papa is just resting." She smiled. "And soon I will too."

"B-but papa isn't moving! Or breathing!" The child was scared.

"My Gaius. You are very wise for your age..understanding such things.." She placed a hand on his face.

"Be strong my beloved son."

"Mama..no! Please don't leave me!" The boy began crying.

The woman kissed his head gently. "There is something I would like you to have..please take care of it..", she placed a key in his hand and fell back on top of her husband.

"Mama.." The boy shook her gently and there was no response. He continued to do so a few more times until he realized that his mother was dead.

His eyes widened in horror and he let out a devastating cry.

The boy continued to cry, as he held onto his parents. After what seemed an eternity, the boy decided to use the key to open the chest his parents locked away. He walked through the debris, flames almost engulfing him at some point. He was pushed by the remaining people running, trying to hold onto their dear life. Eventually he ended up at his house. It too was lowered to debris, but yet the chest remained intact. When he opened it, his eyes grew wide. It was a sword, a sword made of silver with a unique technological design. It almost seemed like it was from the future, and near the hilt of the blade the words "Quo Vadis" were engraved.

The boy picked up the blade and it glowed a light purple.

"What!?" He was shocked by the way the weapon reacted to him but he was not afraid, in fact he was amused by the sight.

"'Quo Vadis'.. The blade papa told me about.." He gripped it, feeling the power from it surge his body.

As he turned, soldiers surrounded him.

"It's him! The remaining Caesar! We need to dispose of him now!"

"Remaining Caesar.." The boy's eyes narrowed as he realized that these men were his parents' killers. He held the sword in front of him and the prongs opened.

"Retreat! He has that sword!" The soldiers turned around and tried to keep their distance, but it was already too late.

The weapon unleashed a powerful lightning attack that radiated around all the soldiers, killing them on contact.

The child wiped the blood from his face and heard crying coming from nearby. He followed it, to find a child his age. The boy had green hair and lavender eyes.

"It's okay now. The bad guys are gone." Caesar held out his hand towards the other kid.

"They are?" He looked up, wiping his tears.

"Mm. I got rid of them." The white-haired boy smiled a half smile.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Gaius Julius Caesar. But Caesar is just fine. How about you?"

"Marcus Junius Brutus. Mm Brutus is alright."

"Let's be friends."

"Heh?! But we've only just met."

"We can still be friends."

"What do we do now?...our home is destroyed.."

"We'll prove to the western kingdom that we can live in coexistence and peace." He raised the blade, "And they will pay for doing this to us! Brutus let us work together!"

"I will follow you wherever I must, Caesar." The boy kneeled.

"As friends of course."

After a few days, the children were ready to leave the Roman city-state, and move into the next town, hoping to get people to listen to their pleads.

They got to the town after 15 minutes. People turned to look at the children. Indeed they knew where they had come from. News of the destruction of one of the largest western kingdom providences, was sure to spread.

"Caesar are you sure this is a good idea?" The green-haired boy looked at him in uncertainty.

"Mm! They'll understand. They have to." He tried to smile.

After a while, Caesar stood in the town square, holding his sword in front of him. People turned but disregarded it because he was just a child.

"Excuse me.." The boy tried calling their attention formally but they kept ignoring him. Eventually he had enough of being really nice.

"I want you all to take a listen to what I have to say!"

The people turned, not expecting that reaction.

"I want you all to listen to my pleads. The western kingdom is a great threat to it's own people! A few nights ago my home was attacked! And no one did anything!"

"What is that child saying?!"

"He's insane!"

"The attack traumatized the poor thing."

The blue-eyed boy tried to ignore the vile comments and continued to speak.

"It's not a bad thing! If we all work together we can surely stop a disaster like this from happening again. It can be your town next! Your parents or children could die!"

"You're delusional."

"Maybe your city-state was being a bit selfish and straying from our rules."

"You had filthy half-breeds and ex-humans!"

"You're a disgrace to the western kingdom."

"You all deserved it."

Caesar fell to his knees, not wanting to hear it anymore. People were being mean. The poor child had just lost his family and everything that made him happy.

"Humanity is selfish...it's not me..it's everyone else..they're giving us a bad name.."

The boy was mumbling to himself.

Brutus noticed and stepped in front of his new friend.

"Caesar isn't delusional! And he's not insane either! He wants to change this kingdom!"

"Says an eight year old child!"

"Yeah! You must be delusional too!"

Brutus couldn't take it and began crying. "We are not delusional!"

Caesar asked Brutus to move gently and pointed the sword at the people.

"If that's how you want it! Then all of you should die! We don't need your selfishness!"

"Caesar please stop." His friend tugged on his shirt.

The white-haired boy was crying, "But they won't believe me.."

"Some day Caesar I know it! When we're older!"

"I just hope we can all coexist in peace."


	2. The First Believer

"Hurry up Brutus!" Caesar was running towards the closing gates of the Palace providence. They had two more areas to attempt to convince people that coexistence is possible; the Scholar city and the Palace residential town. After traveling for 6 years, the two realized that the real problem was racism towards other creatures such as fairies, vampires, werewolves, and many more. Rome was the only area that did not accept such practices. Everywhere they went was the same thing:

"You're delusional!"

"You harbored filthy creatures!"

They didn't give up hope because they still had the king to talk to. That King could convince all the people that coexistence can happen.

"I'm right behind you!" The two made it inside the gates in time, panting from all the time they ran.

"We made it into the scholar city Brutus.." The boy was panting.

"The scholars will probably understand us..hopefully."

The two young teens were walking through the city, looking at the unusual sight they had never seen. People were using magic for everyday things. Cleaning, studying, even selling things. Back in the Roman polis, only soldiers were allowed to use magic. Even then, they did not depend on it everyday.

Everyone recognized the origin of the two teens, by the clothes they wore. Beautiful leather sandals and the warrior tunic. It was typical even for the younger population to wear.

"Caesar..they're all looking at us." Brutus spoke timidly.

"Do not mind them Brutus.."

"Yes, sir."

"I told you not to refer to me like that. We're friends."

"Sorry s- I mean Caesar." He blushed slighty.

Eventually the two ended up at the edge of town. It was a large city so of course they would get lost, especially when they've never been there.

"I think we might be lost." The green-haired boy looked around.

"It would seem so." Caesar sighed.

Suddenly there was a sound coming from around the area. It didn't grow close but, it stayed at the same pace. It was then they realized that it was the sound of brush strokes. The two looked around until they noticed a man with blue hair, painting on a canvas.

"When did he get here?!"

"I think we should keep it down Brutus..he seems to be busy with that painting."

The two boys walked towards him to see what he was doing.

"E Rovinato!..." The man exclaimed causing the teens to jump.

"What?"

"He said we ruined it." Caesar placed a hand on his chin.

"I know that but we didn't even touch it for us to ruin it."

The man started chuckling, "You moved. Now I can't finish my painting." He lifted up the canvas and turned it towards them. He was painting them. The white-haired boy stood with his hands on his hips, signifying his status, and Brutus appeared to be looking around.

"Is that really how I stand?"

"That is what I observed yes. You are a maturing boy yet your stance already portrays such elegance much like a marble statue."

"Are you okay sir?" The teen watched as the man sparkled.

Brutus looked at the guy and folded his arms, "What brings you here?"

"Ah yes." He cleared his throat, "There is a reason why I have come before you."

"Do you want to kill us?" The white-haired teen gripped his sheathed sword.

"There is no need to worry. I will not be doing that sort of thing. It would be undisciplined of a scholar." The blue-haired man put the art utensils back in a small wooden case he had.

"Then why are you here?"

"I was getting to that. So please allow me to finish."

The boys nodded letting him continue.

"I noticed you two were from the Roman city-state that was attacked six years ago. From what I have heard, it was the kingdom knights that attacked it. I understand you might be here to fight against such actions. Or perhaps there's something else about the kingdom that's bothering you." He smiled lightly.

The blue-eyed teen quickly narrowed his eyes, "You must have a keen sense then, because racism is another thing bothering me about this place."

"So it would seem. Are you trying to meet with the king in order to gain his acceptance?"

"Yes..but I will only resort to that if the people here in the Scholar city or the Palace residential town don't listen to what I have to say. I've travelled far too long to be rejected once again."

"Every town we've been to..they all reacted the same..they've been teaching them wrongly." Brutus joined in the conversation.

"He speaks the truth. We've never seen such animosity towards other races until the day we left our home. I understand that it was attacked because there were other races living there. But not once did the races living there, attack other towns." Caesar looked away with a slight bit of anguish.

"It appears you've been through so much. But what if I told you, that I too disagree with the western kingdom. I too believe that we can live in peace with other races." The man looked at them.

The two boys were shocked. They finally found someone who thought the same as them. Caesar was not going to let this opportunity pass. Perhaps having a scholar on his side could strengthen the effect on other people.

"Who are you really?" The boy asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I am Leonardo Da Vinci. An inventor, painter, and a blacksmith. You can refer to me as Da Vinci if you pleased." The man bowed.

"No need to be so formal. You're older than I."

"Indeed but, you are a Caesar, given your hair color and your stance. They are one of the most powerful families in this kingdom." He pointed at the boy.

"My family?..they're royalty?"

Both Brutus and Caesar were surprised at the revelation.

"But then why didn't anyone know about me when I went into the towns?"

"I do not know, myself. But perhaps it was to keep you safe." Da Vinci wore an amused expression.

Brutus grabbed Caesar and pulled him to the side, "I'm not completely sure about this guy Caesar..he seems pretty shady to me."

"I don't trust him either, however, we can use his knowledge. Then people will listen to us. He might be able to request an audience with the king for us too."

"You're such an opportunist.."

"I have to be..or nothing will change."

The two boys walked back to Da Vinci.

"Do you need knowledge on anything else?"

"We want you to help us. We want to talk to the people of this town and the next. But using your knowledge, the people might believe it more." The teen smirked. "Are you in or not?"

"What will I earn for helping you with this?"

"A world where you would be free to study other races."

"Then I accept." The two shook hands.

"This child has become interesting indeed. I wish to see how far he will go in carrying out his plan." Da Vinci thought to himself as he let go.


	3. The Black Knight

Da Vinci gave Caesar and Brutus a tour of the city. As they walked, he explained to them the different type of magics the scholars studied. The only magic that was forbidden was dark magic. It was said that fallen angels and demons created that form of magic.

"What happens if a human attempts to learn dark magic?" Brutus looked up at the man, curiously.

"They would be banished or even worse..executed. Humans are the only species that can potentially lose control when they cast a dark magic spell. There has been certain circumstances where that happened, and we wish not to see such a thing again."

"Has there ever been anyone that could use it and not lose control?" The white-haired teen looked back as he walked ahead.

"Ah there is one person.. They call him the dragon slayer." Da Vinci's eyes grew serious.

"The dragon slayer?" The boys looked at him with curiosity.

"He is a Black Knight. One of the leading generals of the Western Kingdom. They call him, Alexander the Great."

"I heard of him..he's from the city that was close to the Roman city. I think it was Greece" Caesar placed a hand on his chin.

"That's correct. There has not been any one in the kingdom, strong enough to fight him one on one. Even if a group of soldiers went against him, they would all lose."

"But there's one thing I'm curious about..if they exile people who can use dark magic..why hasn't he suffered the same fate?" Caesar stopped walking.

"The King has allowed him to stay because of his title. I don't know much of the details however, I suppose he is the only pardoned one."

"Alexander..."

"Caesar?" Brutus looked at his friend who was in deep thought.

After a while, the trio finally arrived at the central square. Da Vinci walked up to the citizens, telling them to participate in the speech that Caesar would be giving. Some people looked excited, others wanted out. What does a fourteen year old have to say about anything? He's just a child in their eyes anyways. Eventually, people were gathered around, waiting to hear what he had to say. Brutus gave him the signal to begin and so he did.

Meanwhile, a man with a white mask, and wondrous purple cloak, looked down from the castle window, using the telescope to observe the scholar city.

"What do we have here?..." His hidden face grew with a smirk.

"So it really is true..my soldiers failed to end that family line..perhaps I should bring him in to test his potential.."

"My lord.." The man turned around to see a tall man, he had blonde hair and a muscular build; his black armor shining like the most beautiful obsidian.

"Alexander..what have you come to report?"

"It's about that child in the central square of the Scholar city."

"Oh? Please do tell what you've discovered."

"He is wielding Quo Vadis. One of the most powerful blades to exist in the kingdom."

The masked man began laughing, "This is interesting indeed. A mere child wielding such a weapon."

"What shall I do next my lord?"

"Bring the child here..I want to meet him. I wish to see if he qualifies to be the White Knight."

"But my lord..even if he does.. He's too young for that title."

"He will train to become a knight and you know that takes at least four years. I'm sure someone who seeks change would not give it a second thought."

"Yes..then I will retrieve him..your majesty.." The black knight left the room.

"Finally things are starting to become interesting." He picked up the telescope again and kept observing.

"Wow Caesar..that went better than expected." Brutus looked at him with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah..people have finally begun to hear me out." Caesar smiled a bit but, was still unsatisfied. It was a small amount of people who agreed with him. Although it's better than nothing, he still wants to know why the kingdom decided to attack his home instead of negotiate. It's true that they harbored other races but, that didn't mean they had to resort to violence.

"More people will surely hear you out. I suggest that you go out to other kingdoms to try and negotiate. They are not exactly fond of humans either. Not now of course, you are far too young to go into such dangers." Da Vinci was painting again, this time the scenery.

"What do you think I should do before that?"

"You must hone your skills. With that blade and magic of course. I assume you want to learn it."

"I do..but.." The conversation was cut short by the sound of people lining up and whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" Brutus asked as Da Vinci pulled him and Caesar to the side.

"That's him. The black knight." Da Vinci stated.

"So that's Alexander..." The white-haired boy looked up.

The tall man looked towards Caesar.

"You are the last Caesar are you not?" He spoke in a dignified tone.

"What if I am?"

The crowd of people turned to the boy. No one had ever spoken to the leading general that way.

"I would like you to come with me. The king wishes to see you."

The people including Caesar were surprised.

"I didn't even have to request it.." The boy turned and walked towards Brutus. He was just as shocked as his best friend.

"Somehow I don't trust this guy.."

"M-me neither. But isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes..but this is not what I had imagined...so it's odd...let's be alert Brutus. In case anything happens, we'll fight back."

"Got it."

The two walked up to Alexander.

"Then we'll follow you. We were seeking an audience one way or another."

"Then it's settled. Let's go." The man motioned them to follow him as he began walking back the other way.

The teens turned to look at Da Vinci, and mouthed a thank you to him.

The man smiled and waved them off.

"Perhaps we will meet again after this..Gaius Julius Caesar."

The blue-haired man turned away and walked the opposite direction.

Alexander led them into the castle as they arrived. It was magnificent. There were lots of pillars and arches forming the vast hallways, and magical flames that lit the surroundings. It was easy to marvel at. Some of the walls contained beautiful murals and paintings of past struggles in the kingdom. Some contained angels defending the land, and others had dragons destroying it.

"Dragons.." Caesar looked up at the mural directly above the audience hall. There was a great dragon painted there. It was many shades of grey and it's eyes were red like rubies. Below it were people half eaten and others trying to fight it off.

"Menacing creatures are they not?" The blonde man kept walking.

"Are they really that menacing? I haven't seen one attack the Western Kingdom." The white-haired boy was uncertain on what to believe.

"They have not attacked the Western Kingdom in hundreds of years. As soon as I became the Black Knight, I was allowed to exterminate them, preventing another great catastrophe."

"What was it?" Brutus asked.

"The Dragon Flame War" Alexander, looked up at the mural.

"The story told about dragons going on a rampage and killing humans. Thousands of soldiers died in that war, and the outcome was not worth it. They continued trying to hunt humans until the dragon slayers came to be."

"So you were born into that family, in later generations?" The green-haired teen asked once again.

"That is correct however, enough of this converse, we have arrived at the audience chamber." The man opened the large door and allowed the teens to go in. There were other people looking down at them from their seats. Perhaps other knights.

"Alexander. Why have you brought children here?" A man with scarlet hair asked.

"It is none of your concern Cesare."

"Well surely they must be here for a reason." A tall woman with pale-blonde hair added, as she filed her nails.

"Ah. The King always has reasons for doing things." A man leaning back against his chair spoke, as he fixed his blonde hair.

"This should be interesting." A purple-haired woman looked down in amusement.

"Now now settle down everyone." All the people stood up as the King stood at his altar.

"My lord..I have brought the child."

The masked king walked down the altar and stood in front of Caesar.

"You must be Gaius Julius Caesar. We've heard about your travels across the Western Kingdom. You must be tired from all of that." He placed a hand on his chin, lifting it up to look at the teen's cold gaze.

Caesar moved his hand away, "I am here because you wanted to talk to me. Isn't that right?"

Alexander reacted with anger and was held back by his king.

"My lord.."

"Worry not Alexander..he will not do anything." He turned back to face the teen.

"It appears you've been through a lot. However, it is as you say, I wanted to speak with you." He towered above the teen. "So what is it that you want to achieve? What's been driving you to travel so long and so far?"

"I want to change this kingdom. I've seen too much to just let things go. My home was destroyed, I lost my family, and there is too much ignorance and racism towards the various races across our world. The so called King was supposed to fix this but, there hasn't been change. Not like he promised it."

"Watch your tongue you insolent brat!" Cesare was getting annoyed from listening to him.

"Cesare..you will speak only when I tell you to." The King raised his hand to stop him.

"Damn you.."

"If change is what you want then you've come to the right place child. I will help you achieve what you desire, if you lend me your strength. That also means I will give you shelter and food."

"What do you think Brutus?" The boy whispered to him.

"I think it would be good..but, I still don't trust him."

"Will you really do that if I join your forces?" The blue-eyed teen faced Arthur once more.

"Indeed. So, will you join us then? And become the newest member of the knights? Along with your friend."

"Yes. I accept your offer." Caesar looked at him with his still cold gaze and a smirk. "With this I will have enough strength to bring change. Even if it means turning against the king later." He thought to himself.

The other knights watched in shock, how can he let mere children become one of them.

"Things will be interesting indeed." Arthur walked back to his altar as he thought.

**_The chapters for this fanfic will be slightly longer than the previous I've done. I wanted more content per chapter._**


	4. The Vampire Twins

Caesar and Brutus were sixteen when they were finally able to train as knights. It was much more difficult than they had originally thought. It didn't only require training but, also studying. Training was early in the morning and lasted until noon. The rest of the classes for studying, and magic, were held until nighttime. It was a whole day of activity every single day. The two boys would get to their room very tired, doing homework before falling asleep.

One day during training, a group of older teenagers about eighteen years of age, decided it would be funny to challenge Brutus. He was much more frail than most of them, as his focus was to become a magic swordsman.

"Hey kid. You up for a battle?"

"No I'm sorry. I'm training right now, maybe later."

"You really got some nerve. You haven't picked up that sword in a while. Why don't you just fight us?"

"Yeah. You're proving to us that you are a weak knight. You'll never get passed the exam."

"T-that's not true! I'm not weak!" The boy stood up and lifted up his sword.

"Then fight!"

"Then I will!" The young teen lunged out at them with his sword in hand.

He was quickly stopped as the other teen knocked the sword out of his hand. He fell backwards in disbelief. He worked so hard and couldn't even fight one on one with another student.

"Aww what wrong? Are you gonna cry?" He was about to swing his sword at Brutus again until a hand stopped it.

"I think that's enough. We're all here to train so of course he cannot fight perfectly." The white-haired teen let go of the blade.

"Oh? Well then if you can talk all high and mighty to us, can you really fight? You must be all bark and no bite." The group of teens laughed.

"Do you want to test out and see if that is true?" Caesar readied his sword.

Brutus looked up at his friend, he was always there to save him. "Caesar..." He thought to himself.

"Seems like this one has trouble respecting higher authority." One of the teens stated.

"Set this one out guys, I want to see his strength myself." The leader readied his sword as well.

As the two charged at each other, Caesar swiftly began attacking him. The other boy was having a difficult time catching up and blocking his attacks. Eventually the younger teen grabbed and knocked him to the ground, with the sword at his neck.

"Who's all bark and no bite now?" The teen smirked slightly.

"I-impossible you're younger than me! How could I lose?!" The leader and all his friends were shocked.

Caesar stood up, releasing him from his grasp. He dusted himself off and walked towards Brutus, holding out his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Caesar." He accepted the help and smiled.

"Don't let these idiots bring you down. I'm sure they could not beat you if this was a magic battle." The boy smiled back.

"I won't. Let's just keep training. We have our classes soon."

It was time for their magic sessions. Their teacher was the blonde man they had seen in the audience chamber. They discovered his name to be Charlemagne. He graduated from the knight class with the highest qualification to be a magic swordsman. There has not been another like him, well according to what he has told them. Caesar and Brutus were not very fond of him however, who could be better suited to teach magic to others.

"I assume you all have been practicing using magic, discovering what type you work with best. Today I will allow you to demonstrate to me what you have learned. In other words, this is a test." He fixed his hair.

Students began whispering, deciding who would go first and also who hadn't really studied their magic.

"So who will come up first?" The teacher asked.

The white-haired teen walked to the front, other students watching as he faced them.

"Do you have an idea of what you want to focus on?"

"I do..and I will demonstrate to them." Caesar lifted his hand up as a light green magic circle appeared underneath him. He chanted something as a barrier was forming around the class. As he finished he casted another spell, a light one. It wasn't complete as he still had a while to master it, blades of light appeared behind him in the shape of a cross but, disappeared soon after.

"I want to become a White Knight. That's what I want to focus on, defense and light is the priority when it comes to magic."

"Impossible..he's so young and is already mastering that cross magic spell." The teacher thought to himself.

"Ah this is marvelous indeed. Learning these spells takes great skill and you're achieving them."

The teen walked back and stood next to Brutus.

"Wow Caesar it really paid off! You were amazing but, now it's my turn to show you what I can do."

He walked up to the front, trying to stay calm. After breathing out and relaxing, the teen was finally ready to demonstrate his magic. He began casting multiple spells at once; mainly water and earth. It was a marvelous sight, like the earth being brought together with the sea.

"I want to be a magic swordsman who focuses on these two elements."

"Ah you've met the qualifications to do so. With more training, you will get the hang of it." The teacher smiled lightly.

After a few hours, all the knights-in-training, had demonstrated their magic skills."That is all the time we have for today. Continue reading and studying." The students left afterwards.

"These two. Then this is definitely the reason why he allowed them to stay. They have much potential." He chuckled slightly as he thought.

Later That Night

Caesar was walking down the hallway of the academy. It was his turn to patrol, making sure no student was breaking the rules. As he turned the corner of the large hallway, he heard noise coming from the kitchen that was right down the next, smaller hall.

"Some students? Maybe they're hungry. But this isn't allowed.." The teen decided to walk to the kitchen. He looked around trying to find where the noise came from but, it had grown quiet. Eventually his eyes met two blonde children, who thought they has hidden from his view, completely. He sighed, "I can see you two, you know."

The children got out of the shadows holding some of the food. They appeared to be twins but, one of them was a girl and the other a boy.

"Oops."

"We thought we were hidden."

They began giggling.

"Is there a reason why you came here looking for food?" He picked them up by their collars.

"So mean!"

"We just smelled the food and became hungry."

"Hmm.." The teen thought for a second. "Maybe I'll let this go if you tell me your names."

"I'm Nel Tepes!" The girl exclaimed trying to break free.

"Bianchi." The boy wasn't making an effort to struggle but, he didn't like this.

"You both have the same last name as that Dracula I've heard about. Are you related to him or what?" He chuckled a bit.

"Actually." Nel looked at her twin.

"We are." The boy looked at his sister.

"Woah wait. So you're both actual vampires? But you don't look as menacing as I pictured." He put them down gently.

"That's so mean!"

"It's because we're still children."

"When we grow up we will look sooo scary."

"Well if it's true you're vampires then, why are you looking through the food? Wouldn't you prefer blood?" Caesar asked.

"We wouldn't be looking through here if we had blood."

"It satisfies us but, it's not the same as having blood.

The teen looked at the knife on the counter and grabbed it. He cut his wrist a bit, letting the blood drip.

"Will this help?"

The twins instantly jumped at him and drank the blood from his wrist. It had been a long time since they had a chance to drink some.

After a while, they were done and they hugged onto him.

"Hmm?" The teen was confused.

"Your blood is pretty good."

"We like you, can we stay with you?"

They looked adorable as they snuggled.

"Of course. Oh and by the way, I'm Caesar." He smiled as he ruffled their hair.

"You're the first human to treat us like this Caesar."

"Yeah! So that's why we like you."

"I think we can coexist with any race. Most of humanity just doesn't believe so.."

"Then you can prove that can't you?"

"Humans only look at the bad side and don't think about the good. But, we know you're different."

Caesar smiled lightly, "You are going to make me blush." He chuckled, "By the way, you can stay in my room with my best friend and I. He shares the same belief as I so, you should be safe there."

"You're too much."

"Too much!"

The twins giggled as they followed him back to the room.

"You brought twin vampires?" The green-haired teen whispered to him.

"Yes."

"To share the room with us?"

"Yes."

"You know how dangerous that is right?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! We have another race living here and they're so adorable." He picked Nel up and snuggled her.

The girl blushed, looking at how handsome Brutus was to her.

Bianchi was sitting next to Caesar, happy that they were accepted by someone.

"Thank you for letting us stay."

"It's not a problem. We all deserve to be treated equally. Also, where are you both from exactly? "

"We're from the Moonlight Kingdom."

"It's somewhere far in the north-west country."

"The part we're from is the Transylvanian Providence."

"That's where all the vampires live."

"So why are you both all the way out here?" Caesar asked.

"The truth is, our kingdom is in trouble."

"A man in black armor attacked it, and our parents sent us to look for someone, anyone that could help."

"And I think we've found him."

They both looked at Caesar.

"But I still have about two more years to finish my training."

"The races in the Moonlight kingdom aren't that weak."

"We also have werewolves, hunters, goblins, even moon fairies."

"You don't want to mess with the fairies or the hunters."

"The hunters can turn into any kind of fierce canine and the moon fairies can change into warriors."

"So you think I'll still be able to help by the time I'm done here?"

"Yes!"

"That's what we think."

"We heard from a man in the Scholar city, that other races aren't exactly on good terms with humans. Is it the same there?" Brutus was curious.

"Well you're right, we don't really like humans."

"But we do know that not everyone feels the same way, so we can't hate humans completely."

"This is perfect..when I'm done with training, I will be able to start changing everything, especially now that these two need help." Caesar thought to himself.

"I shall help then. For a better future for everyone."

Eventually, the four of them fell asleep. Unaware that the king was listening to the conversation.

"My dear boy..As a White Knight under my rule, you will bow to me. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts." He thought to himself as he proceeded to go back to the castle.

**_If that's not how you spell the twin's last name please do tell me. I got it from the manga and also I read on myanimelist that it's Dracula's surname. I may be wrong._**


	5. The White Knight

At nineteen, Caesar was granted the title of the White Knight and he did not appear to be to happy about it. He had been done with training, but had to prove he was worthy of the title. That meant following whatever orders the king gave him. There was one mission that he was given a few days prior to being granted the title. He was ordered to exterminate a group of humans who were planning to rebel against the king. Although, he didn't remember killing the people he did.

**_A Few Days Ago_**

"Won't you do that for me? Gaius?" The King drank from his cup of wine, looking down at the young man who was kneeling before him.

"But sir..killing so many people..is that the right thing to do?" He looked down in disbelief.

"You have become such a caring person, however, as a knight you cannot allow your emotions to take over. Are we clear on that?" Arthur stood up from his throne.

"But I.."

The king grabbed his face and made him look up at him. Caesar's eyes widened as the man wore his mother's face.

"If you do not do as I say, then our deaths would have been for nothing. Won't you help me? Dear Gaius?" The King smiled sadly.

Tears began flowing down Caesar's face. "T-they would be for nothing?"

"Yes." Arthur wiped the tears from his face.

The white-haired teen's eyes lost their color and he stood up. "Then if it's to change this kingdom, I will do what you wish my lord." He raised his sword to vow to the king.

"Good. Now go out and do the mission. Then you shall obtain the title of the White Knight."

"Yes.." Caesar sheathed his sword and went on his way.

"He is so easy to tame, but I will surely enjoy the events that unfold from here." The man laughed as he put his mask back on.

Caesar walked down the hall as he told Brutus his orders.

"You can't be serious. You really aren't going to do something that goes against what you want, are you?" The younger male was somewhat upset.

"I have to Brutus. Or my ideology will never come true. No matter how much blood has to be shed, I will achieve what I desire." He smirked slightly.

"What's gotten into you?! You're being so self-absorbed right now."

"Do not question your superior Brutus."

The younger teen's eyes widened, he had never said something like that to him before.

"I see... Then I'm in no position of telling you what would be the right choice..forgive me my lord.." He tried to hold in his tears as he ran off. "What's going on? What did he do to Caesar? Can we really trust this king after all?" He thought to himself.

"Please fight it.."

After a few hours, Caesar arrived at the destination of his mission. It was a village just outside the walls of the Scholar city. The people instantly recognized him. It had been years since they saw him last, so they were happy to see him. One last time as we know.

"You've return Caesar. You've gotten so strong!" The people surrounded him.

"I'm pleased that you think of me that way. But I will have to cut short the compliments." He took out his blade. "For going against the king, I will have to end you all." The young man wore an insane yet sinister grin.

He lifted the sword and pointed it at the people. The prongs opened and he began charging an electrical beam. As he launched, it many people were slaughtered instantly. Other soldiers that had gone with him, began raiding the homes and stole many things, killing anyone who stood in their way. Caesar's grin grew more sinister and he began laughing. He began killing more innocent lives, staining his blade and hands with more blood. Before he could proceed to murder more, a hand gripped his leg.

"Please..no more...Lord Caesar.." The young man looked down at the woman who was holding a small child. Through her he saw his mother's face.

His eyes widened and he began screaming trying to fight against the king's control. As he lost control of his hands, he killed the woman and her child. After releasing her, he dropped the blade and fell to his knees.

"W-what did I..." His eyes trembled as he saw that the whole town was burned to debris. He looked down at his hands that were covered in blood and he shivered in horror. He screamed in agony once again, not believing that he had done such a thing.

"T-this wasn't supposed to happen..n-no.." He began hitting the ground multiple times with his bare fist. "This is not how I wanted to fix things...innocent women..children..everyone..they don't deserve any of this."

Caesar returned to the castle after a while. He rushed straight to his room, ignoring any requests given to him. He opened the door a bit frantically and threw himself on his bed. "T-that wasn't like me..how did I...kill so many people..when did I even do it?! I just remember the innocent woman and her child." The young man tried clearing the image from his mind but, it wouldn't go away. Of course, something so unforgivable cannot be erased.

"The people of this kingdom..they'll no longer trust me..the one who did that..to them I'll just be like..," he remembered his eight year old self. "I'll be just like the person I swore I would never become. The same kind of person who destroyed my home... And many more."

_I've become a monster.._

After an hour of laying down, the white-haired male decided to clear his mind. A simple face wash usually did the trick. The water would usually give him time to relax and not think of anything. However, this time it had the opposite effect especially because, a mirror was right in front of the sink. He looked up at the mirror to see his reflection. An image of his insane grin, and blood covered face replaced the reflection. He couldn't bear the sight of it so he slammed his fist into the glass. A shard of it cut his right eye, causing him to wince in pain. He covered the right side of his face, letting the blood stain his hand. As he looked back up, he noticed that half of the mirror remained, and the wounded part of his image was also covered. Seeing himself this way made him feel much better. He didn't have to see the face that killed innocent lives. And so, an idea came to him; he would hide his face.

**_Present Time_**

Caesar placed his hand over the mask he wore on the right side of his face. He tried looking away from the crowd that cheered for the new White Knight. Brutus stood next to his friend, wondering if he felt any better. He would comfort him the days following his mission. He knew Caesar would be blaming himself, but it really wasn't his fault because after all, he wasn't his usual self. Once the white-haired teen recovered, he shut his feelings away. He didn't want to show a sign of remorse, pain, or any other, for it would help erase the memory from his mind. It worried Brutus very much but, he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Please follow me Gaius. I have something to give you." The King turned away to walk back into the castle.

"Understood.." He followed quietly.

As they arrive to a room in the castle, Arthur removed the cloth he had put over a chest. He opened it to reveal white, shining armor, that appeared to be made from the highest quality ivory.

"This will be yours from this day forward. I do expect it's to your liking."

"Of course." The young man kneeled to pick up the helmet, and it too was beautifully crafted. He decided to take off his coat and vest and put on the armor. It made him look like that of higher power as well as elegant and handsome.

It would attracted the women of the land. The very next day, he was surrounded by them. They asked many questions about him becoming a white knight. He would reply briefly as he really wasn't interested. Not when his hands had been stained with blood.

Then it occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, the women would help him forget the mission. So he used it as a chance for comfort.

He began seeing all the women for weeks to come, enjoying himself, doing anything to forget. He just wanted his mind to be blank for a while.

One evening,Caesar returned to his room late. Brutus wondered what happened,

"You've never been back so late."

"Forgive me Brutus. I was getting my mind off of things."

"You smell of perfume and alcohol."

"What can I say? They liked me." He smirked lightly, "So, I offered them drinks."

"Oh no Caesar please don't tell me you.."

"And if I did? It helped erase the memory for the night." He laughed a bit drunkly.

"You need to rest, you're drunk."

"What do you expect Brutus...I annihilated a whole town. And the worst part is I do not remember doing any of it, except killing that innocent woman and her child. And I stained those women with my bloody hands..."

"You're completely contradicting yourself. You just said they helped you forget about it."

He laughed again, covering the masked part of his face, "I suppose I really haven't forgotten it then..it was just the moment"

"Just go to sleep," Brutus threw a blanket over his face, "We have our first patrolling mission tomorrow, so maybe a walk around the town, early in the morning, will help you more."

"That's right..I almost forgot." Caesar fell asleep right after replying to his friend.

"Oh Caesar...how could he do this to you...you've even lost that compassionate side." The green-haired male knelt besides his bed and began to pray, hoping that his friend would someday return to his caring self. The twins watched silently from their part of the room, and then looked at each other with hope before falling asleep as well.

The next morning, Caesar and Brutus were walking around in the residential town. The morning fog was fading and the sun was still coming out. Many businesses were preparing to send out goods to other towns. There was a flower shop that the two usually went to, mainly to see the beautiful roses they had. Caesar went inside the shop hoping to see the white roses that were there every morning. Instead, he found something much more beautiful; it was an elven woman. Her hair was unusually pink, but it appeared to be silky smooth. Her eyes were scarlet and turned amber in the light. He had not seen any woman like her. She was a goddess in his eyes.

The girl noticed that he was looking at her, and she squeaked and turned slightly red. Her elf ears also turned red, making her look even more cute.

Caesar chuckled a bit after hiding his emotions for so long, "You're quite adorable."

"I-I'm not really. I just came here to buy things for my garden." The girl tried to avoid his gaze.

"That's not very knightly of me, I must introduce myself to such a fair lady. I am Gaius Julius Caesar." He kneeled, taking her hand and kissing it.

The elf blushed madly, looking at him. "This man..he's doing such a thing most humans wouldn't do. Most of them..they don't accept other races." She thought to herself.

"If I may, I would like to know the name of such a beautiful woman" he stood back up.

She blushed more, "I-ichihime."

"That is a beautiful name." He smiled and took a single white rose and gave it to her. "I hope you and I meet again soon." He bowed and handed the money for the rose, and the stuff Ichihime would buy, to the shop keeper. The girl watched as he left the shop and blushed madly.

"Caesar.."

"Ichihime..I'm sure we will meet again." Caesar thought to himself as he got on his white steed, and left for his mission with Brutus.

"For you might be the key to a united world."

**_To clarify, there are smaller towns for each major city in the Western Kingdom. That is why the people from the small village recognized Caesar. Also Ichihime appears yayy._**


	6. Curiosity

Patrolling was nothing like Caesar had anticipated. He didn't have much leisure time to go investigate the Moonlight Kingdom as he has promised the twins. He didn't have time to even sit idle and talk. The king was monitoring his every move. He had to be careful not to stray away from the rules, or his title would be stripped away. His first patrolling mission was to check on the towns of the Western Kingdom. Everything had to be perfect. They couldn't have any type of race living there with an exception to elves, they couldn't have books about other races, they even couldn't have a number of foods and crops in stock! With many people already living in poverty, Caesar wasn't too happy about taking away rations of food.

As he traveled through the many towns, some people feared him. They didn't want to lose their home to him just like those who did, a few months ago. Indeed he felt bad about it all, but there was really nothing he could do about it now.

There were many women who loved him, despite of his actions. He would flirt with them from time to time, leaving Brutus in an annoyed mood. He became the white knight to revolutionize the kingdom, not to fancy many women!

Eventually the two passed by a familiar place; the Roman providence. They did not hesitate to go into the town, and explore the place they hadn't seen in eleven years.

"Is this your home Caesar?" The twins jumped down from a tree nearby. Brutus jumped in surprise while Caesar couldn't expect anything more from them.

"Yes..this is our home." He let a portion of dirt run through his hand. His mind wandered off for a bit, thinking of something the king previously told him.

"'We will do anything with our power, to restore the Roman providence to the beautiful Eden it once was.'" The young man clenched his fist. Arthur hadn't done anything to fix it. He made the promise six years prior, and nothing was different. It was still nothing but, a ghost town of debris.

"Have our efforts been put to waste?" He thought to himself.

"My lord- I-I mean Caesar." Brutus called out to his friend, slightly nervous.

"I told you not to refer to me as your lord. What is it?" He looked at him.

"Western soldiers are on their way here!" Nel was sitting on the roof of a partially-standing building, pointing towards something. The direction the soldiers were hailing from it would seem.

"We better be on our way fast Caesar." Bianchi looked at him.

"But.." The white-haired man couldn't bear having to leave again.

"We don't have time for that now. You'll lose your title!" Brutus grabbed him and headed towards their horses. "Nel! Bianchi! You need to hide fast. We don't want you getting hurt."

"We're already on it!" The twins disappeared swiftly.

As the two got to their horses, two of the knights were waiting there. The tall, slender woman with pale blonde hair, and the magic swordsman, Charlemagne.

"Oh Charles. Who would have thought the brat would be back home?" The woman was fixing the braid in her hair.

"Mon impératrice," The man jumped off his horse, "it's only natural for a child to miss their home."

"You bastard.." Caesar gripped the hilt of his sword.

The man chuckled, "What a way to greet your instructor. But there's no need to worry. We are not here to attack or threaten you. You are the white knight after all."

"We just came under orders from the King. He wants you to return to the Palace immediately." The woman looked down from the horse.

"Hannibal speaks the truth. The king has discovered something quite interesting, according to Alexander." He moved the hair from his face, "Now let us go, you would not enjoy the consequences of keeping your majesty waiting." The two knights ended the conversation and went on their way.

"Caesar..I have a bad feeling about this." The green-haired teen stated as he got on his horse.

"We have no other choice Brutus. We must do as we're told.. As long as he is our ruler."

"Yes sir.."

"Brutus."

"S-sorry! I keep forgetting."

Caesar laughed a bit.

"It's not funny!" He turned red in embarrassment.

Soon enough they were on their way back to the Palace. Leaving behind a pedestal that glowed slightly underneath the debris.

**_Meanwhile in the Scholar City_**

Many people were talking about an event that occurred outside of the kingdom, not too long ago. They heard everything from a merchant who had gone inside the palace for daily stockings of food. He heard the leading sorceress, Machiavelli, talking to the prison-keeper/executioner Cesare. They were in the dining hall of course and the storage room happened to be nearby. The two were talking about a dragon from the eastern kingdom, who had attacked a small station that Westerners had set up. It's been at least five hundred years since something like that happened, so the man was quite shocked. The news spread fast like a wild fire and it was blown to proportions.

"Its next target might be this kingdom!"

"But the king will protect us won't he?"

"We also have that new white knight!"

Everything was in some sort of chaos and only one man was calm and watching events unfold, as he was sketching new sword ideas.

"It would seem the Eastern kingdom has made their move. What will you do now..to prove humanity can change..General Caesar." The man thought to himself as he stood up and looked behind him.

"Are you ready to leave this place? Jeanne Kaguya D'arc?" He looked at her with a smile.

"Mm. I'm ready to leave. Anywhere is better than here." The blonde girl wore a tattered dress, and a shackle was still bound to her ankle.

"Then we must make haste, for the King will be after you." He grabbed her hand and led the way to some horses that had been stationed in the edge of town. Within minutes, the two were gone.

**_At The Palace: Audience Chamber_**

"It's good that you are all here, knights of the round table." They all looked towards the King, who was pacing back and forth at his throne.

"If I may? Can I ask why we've gathered here today?" Caesar looked at the king.

"You really are one for questions." Cesare drank from his cup of wine.

"My lord..Do enlighten them..." Alexander rested his eyes for a moment.

"Of course." The King turned to face everyone, "As some of you may have heard, a dragon from the Eastern Kingdom has attacked a group of our men who were stationed outside of the kingdom walls."

"A dragon?!" The knights who were unaware of this began talking to each other.

Brutus looked at Caesar who was not really surprised by all of this. He turned back to see everyone talking now.

"Silence! I have not finished what I had to say." Some of the glasses the knights were drinking from, broke. Has the king finally lost his composure?

"Forgive us..your highness." They all stopped.

"We cannot allow the dragon to move forward! Our kingdom is in potential danger now. We must ki-"

"Your majesty!" Machiavelli rushed into the room.

"What is it? Are you not supposed to be patrolling the Scholar City?" The King was getting annoyed.

"About that..I did..and Leonardo Da Vinci is gone and..."

"Hurry. I have no time for this...and what?!"

"Jeanne Kaguya D'arc..she's no longer in the castle. Which means, Da Vinci has escaped the kingdom with her."

Arthur instantly threw the glass in his hand, "That insolent scoundrel!"

The others watched as he was having a fit of anger, throwing things and yelling.

"Alexander! I want you to retrieve the woman! And if you see the dragon, bring him to his knees. If it is a war he wants, then it's a war he will get!"

"Yes my lord...I will do anything I must.." The black knight left the audience chamber.

Caesar stood up, "Your majesty...who is Jeanne Kaguya D'arc.." Brutus looked at the king as well, they were still unaware of things and so of course they would be curious.

"That is right I never mentioned this to you.. She is the princess of this kingdom..a poor soul. Her parents ran away from being the rulers and left her behind. The only one fit for ruling was me, we were great friends and they asked me to do so. But now I wonder why she would escape from me..I treated her with the uttermost care." The King sat back down on his throne.

"Then let me go retrieve her.." The young man was certain about his decision to go.

"Caesar!?" Brutus was shocked.

"I will not let you go...it is too soon for you to leave the kingdom."

"Tch...why not?!" He spoke up slightly.

"Do not raise your tone against the king, Gaius.." He looked at him.

"Forgive me..your highness.."

"For now I want you to station yourself at the Kingdom gates. If anyone plans to attack, you will take care of them"

"Yes my lord..." Caesar bowed and went on his way, as Brutus followed.

On their way to the gates, they talked about the meeting and what they thought about it.

"Caesar..what are we gonna do?..he's not letting us do anything that has to do with traveling to other kingdoms.."

"We have to listen to him..."

"Caesar..." Brutus noticed that he was upset. He usually limits the amount he speaks when he is.

"Brutus can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Caesar?"

"Take over my position for today."

"Wait why?"

"I'm going to see for myself what the Eastern Kingdom is like." He slapped the reigns of the horse and was on his way out of the gates.

"Caesar! You mad bastard! Don't get yourself killed." He screamed as he was slightly worried.

"Even if it means getting myself killed, I'm willing to take a look." Caesar thought to himself.

Bianchi and Nel watched from a tree, "Should we follow him Bianchi?" The girl blinked.

"Now we can be with him in the open without any problem." Bianchi jumped in excitement.

They disappeared and followed Caesar to his destination.


	7. The Dragon's Kingdom

It was at just past midnight when Caesar arrived to the outskirts of the Eastern Kingdom. It was nothing as he expected. The entrance to the kingdom was a forest. There was many tall trees and the weather was somewhat humid. There wasn't any fog at all, like there was in the pine forests of the western kingdom. It was a marvelous sight once he entered the forest. There were flowers with vivid colors and trees that grew unusually pink flowers.

"Wow! It's almost like a party Nel!" Bianchi jumped up and down.

"Yeah. It's really pretty here." Nel was looking around.

"This is nothing like I had expected. If only the Western kingdom still had books about the East..." The man jumped off his horse and pet its mane.

"Uh oh..seems like there's someone coming Caesar." Nel looked in the distance.

"Quick let's hide!" Bianchi led the way to a hidden path.

Caesar turned his head to see who it was, with the corner of his eye.

"Mitsuhide...I would like to thank you for bringing me here." The white-haired male instantly recognized the female and her voice. He turned slightly to get a better view and his feeling was right. It was Ichihime, gazing up at the unusual tree orchard he had seen.

"The cherry blossom trees look beautiful under the moon's glow." The man with jet-black hair looked up with her.

"How have you been feeling?" She turned to him and smiled.

"I've been fine..ichihime-sama.."

"You're always so stern Mitsuhide...is there any way I could help with that? You can tell me what's been on your mind.."

"You're too kind but...I don't deserve it. It would be far too difficult to make you carry such a burden.." The man looked away, his black horns glowing a dim light as the moonlight reflected upon their surface.

"You've been sharing Nobu-Nii-san's pain..even if you're a demon and he's a dragon."

Caesar's eyes widened slightly, "in that case does that mean she's related to the dragon that attacked the Western soldiers?" He thought to himself. He continued watching until the point that the girl was in tears.

"Ichihime-sama..."

"Forgive me Mitsuhide.." She ran off into the forest.

"It's too dangerous! Ichihime-sama!" The demon ran into the same direction.

"What are we going to do Caesar?" The twins looked up at him.

"You wait here and take care of the horse. I'm going to look for her as well. If what that man said is right, then she's in danger." He grabbed his sword and went into the deeper part of the forest as well.

"I'm sure he didn't have this planned." Bianchi looked at his sister.

"I'm worried about him. Especially because of that demon...he smells like trouble." Nel grimaced.

"All we can do is hope Caesar stays safe."

"You're right Bianchi."

The two sat on the horse, waiting quietly.

Ichihime was backing up against a dead end of the forest. A group of lizard men followed her after looking for prey.

"P-please leave me alone. The dragon king is my brother. He will harm you.."

"There'ssss no way we leave you here, princess."

"We keep you safe."

"Trussst us."

"N-no I can't! I need to go home.." The girl gasped as one of them ran their reptilian tongue across her cheek.

"Then we kill you.."

The girl's eyes widened as they revealed their fierce fangs to her.

"Yamete!" She screamed as one of them went in for the kill.

Suddenly, a cross of light pierced the attacking lizardman's body, killing him instantly. The other two turned around, in fear of being killed as well.

"A mere human.."

"He killed leader..."

"Imposssssible"

"If you do not wish to die then I suggest you leave. Also don't send any of your men..I wish to stay in peace." Caesar lowered the hand that casted the spell.

"Thank youss.." The lizards ran off quickly.

"I-it's you..Caesar-dono!" The girl looked up at him in surprise. "Why are you here in the Eastern Kingdom?!"

"That's not important..what's important right now is that you're safe." Caesar placed a hand on her cheek, causing the girl to blush and look away.

"Forgive me but..I should be going.."

"Ichihime-sama..are you o-" the demon stopped on his tracks as he saw the white-haired human.

"What is a mere human doing here..."

"Mitsuhide m-matte!"

"I was only saving her from some rogue lizard men." Caesar moved his hand away gently.

"You bastard..I could have saved her without your help." Mitsuhide looked at him with disgust.

"If I hadn't showed up Ichihime would have been killed." The white-haired man turned to face the demon.

Mitsuhide clenched a fist, "How dare you refer to her without formalities..."

"Mitsuhide please..that's enough!" Ichihime got in the way.

"But he has no right.."

"But he saved me! Please..don't hurt him."

"Very well.." The black-haired man moved the hair from his shoulder trying to regain composure.

"I will take you back to the castle."

"Mm.." The girl walked up to him.

"I want to thank you for saving her but, that is all. Do not come looking for her. If you do, the king will surely end your life.." Mitsuhide looked at him with a cold expression.

Caesar's eyes widened slightly.

"Forgive me Caesar-dono." Ichihime looked away in sadness.

"Oh and one more thing..I will spare him the trouble of killing you, meaning I will kill you myself." With that he walked away, along with the beautiful elf.

"Is it really that bad for humans to love someone of another race?.." Caesar looked down slightly.

"No I can't let myself stray from my beliefs..humans are not lower than any race..and I'll prove it." A smirk grew across his face.

"Caesar!" One of the blonde twins looked at him in slight fear.

"Bianchi I told you to stay with the horse." The young man looked at him.

"Oh no we're safe!" Nel followed closely behind Bianchi, riding the horse.

"Then why are you afraid?" Caesar blinked.

"We saw him!" The girl exclaimed.

"The dragon! He was fighting Alexander! They took the battle to the outskirts of the forest!" Bianchi exclaimed as well.

The girl jumped off of the horse to let Caesar hop on.

"I need to go...if Alexander dies, the king will be furious."

"Be careful Caesar!"

"The dragon was pretty strong!"

"Even the dragon slayer couldn't take him!"

The twins were shrieking in fear.

"Calm yourselves..I will make sure he doesn't die."

The man turned the other way and headed out of the forest.

Eventually he ended up in the outskirts and sure enough, he encountered the dragon and the black knight. The dragon was nothing like he expected, he was in human form. Of course he had noticeable features such as large black wing and reptilian red eyes. His black horns twirled in a twisted manner, and his nails as black as darkness.

"So this is..a dragon.." Caesar watched the battle, hidden from view.

"You call yourself the dragon slayer?! How pathetic." The dragon gripped what seemed to be a newly crafted sword.

Caesar instantly recognized it as Da Vinci's work.

"No way..they sought refuge in a human-free kingdom." The male continued watching.

"You're pretty tough for a dragon I must admit. But I rather you show me your true power dragon king!" Alexander took out his axe. Caesar knew that he was now dead serious.

"You're going to battle me with such a mere weapon?! How futile!" The dragon king raised his sword and electricity and fire enshrouded it.

With a flash of lightning, the black knight was knocked off of his feet and kneeling on the ground. Blood dripped down half of his face.

"Just what I'd expect from a dragon." He smirked, standing back up, using the axe for support.

"Give it up dragon slayer. You will not be adding another of my kind to your list." The dragon raised his sword, about to kill the black knight.

Suddenly, a green shield formed around Alexander, deflecting the other's attack.

"That's enough! No one will be dying today." Caesar jumped out between the knight and the dragon king.

"Another human and trying to interrupt my battle? How heroic of you." The dragon laughed.

"I do not wish to fight you..."

"Gaius! You fool..you've disobeyed the king!" Alexander held his wound.

"Disobeyed him or not..I just saved your life."

"Damn you...white knight."

"Oh? So you're that man Mitsu spoke of... The one who fancies my sister.." The dragon king smirked.

"I saved that beautiful woman's life.." Caesar looked at him.

"I, Nobunaga, will have you know that no human will lay a hand on her. That means I won't allow you to touch her with your filthy hands."

"I did not ask for your name."

"Oh I understand..I'm telling you my name because you will die here and now. Along with that mockery of a dragon slayer."

He aimed his sword at the white knight, making it emit a beam of lightning and fire.

"I did not want this but, there's no other choice." Caesar made a magical symbol with his finger, creating a barrier around himself and the black knight. The beam kept growing larger and stronger, so he unsheathed Quo Vadis and thrusted it into the earth. He used it for support as he kept casting the spell. His nose began to bleed from the pressure of both forces and eventually, the beam stopped and the barrier dissolved.

"You're not weak for a human...but your power will still not compare to a dragons'!" Nobunaga smirked lightly.

"I will let you both go, but if you ever come back, I will send your king your heads on a platter." With that he turned into a black, great dragon and flew back to his domain.

The white-haired knight turned to face Alexander, offering his hand to him.

"Are you okay?.."

The blonde man refused to take his hand and stood up.

"You and I must return to the Palace to receive our punishment..we failed to do our tasks..."

"So it would seem..."

"Let us return then.." The black knight called out to his horse and hopped on.

Caesar too called to his horse, and soon they were on their way back.

"Nel..this is bad.." Bianchi looked at her with worry.

"I hope they don't do anything to hurt him too much.." Nel looked down in sadness.

"Why don't we stay here a while longer Nel? Then we can go back and tell Caesar all about it!"

"Mm! You're right!"

The twins disappeared back into the forest.

**_A Few Hours Later at the Palace_**

"So you Alexander..have not only failed to return the princess to me..but have also lost to the dragon." The King stopped in front of the kneeling black knight.

"Forgive me my lord...I did not expect such strength after all the dragons I have battled..the princess also happened to be his so called 'prey'."

"Perhaps I will let this one go..for you did not expect the outcome..you may leave the chamber now." Arthur motioned him to stand.

"Thank you my lord.." The tall knight left the chamber.

"As for you..Gaius.." The King faced him, "What should I do with you? Not only did you disobey my orders to stay stationed at Kingdom gates, but, you went into the Eastern Kingdom."

"I wanted to see for myself..what the fearsome dragon king was like." He bowed.

Arthur laughed in amusement, "I really like your honesty. But it is too late for that. You disobeyed the rules so now you must face the consequences."

Brutus watched from the entrance, he was very worried about his best friend. "I hope they don't punish him too hard.."

"I think I know what I will do with you..how does a night in the dungeon sound?" Arthur placed his hand on Caesar's face.

The young man's eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

"N-no you can't.."

"Oh yes..it shall teach you to respect the king."

Eventually Cesare came in, placing iron shackles on the white knight.

"Let us go Gaius.." He pushed him slightly.

"No please!" Brutus watched as his friend was struggling and being dragged away to the dungeon. It would be a long night for Caesar..


	8. Torture

"How does it feel to be brought to the dungeon Gaius?" Cesare was chaining the shackles on his wrists to the wall. "Does it bother you that you as royalty, have to be in such a disgusting place?" He grabbed his face roughly.

"There is nothing worse than having to see your face Borgia.." Caesar looked up at him smirking slightly. He cried out a bit as the prison keeper hit him across the face.

" I really do enjoy your sharp tongue, child, but, I will have you know that I could end you whenever I want," the man was looking through the tools he would use for torture.

"You could do whatever you want to me..I still wouldn't give in.." The younger male kept looking at him.

"Your determination disgusts me..maybe I should punish you more for giving me that," He picked up the whip.

"Try me..." Caesar smirked again.

"As you wish," the man opened the other's shirt, "and to make it more painful I shall dose you with water." He did just as he had told Caesar and so began the torture. He whipped him a few times before stopping to take a break.

"Had enough Gaius?" He smiled in amusement and satisfaction.

The younger man was panting, and there was blood going down the corner of his mouth. He laughed slightly and tried to look up once again. "That didn't hurt at all..you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Oh?" Cesare was amused, "then I will keep doing as you wish!" He picked up the whip once again and this time he was hitting Caesar much harder, causing him to scream.

"Oh Gaius I do enjoy when you are screaming out. Your body is begging for mercy, and I want more of that." He began laughing and threw the whip, taking out a dagger.

"Y...you bastard..." The white-haired man huffed and still tried to smirk, he still tried to hold in the true pain.

"Did you expect the dungeon to be a breeze over night? If you disobey the king, expect to be punished." He grabbed Caesar's face roughly, cutting his cheek with the dagger.

Caesar winced slightly from the burning sensation of his open wound.

"Of course I didn't..I was prepared."

"Is that so? You won't be prepared for what I do next." Cesare licked the blade.

"Why are you even talking to me? don't you just want to torture..." The younger male kept huffing lightly.

"Of course, and if you want me to be quiet, I will continue with this then." He smirked and started slashing multiple parts of Caesar's chest.

Caesar was growing tired of holding his pain in, and eventually he couldn't take it.

"T..that's..enough...please.." He panted and his eyebrows were furrowed in pain.

"Are you begging me to stop?" The scarlet-haired man looked down at him, holding the bloodied dagger.

"Pl..ease..." The white-haired man passed out from the pain and stress.

Cesare laughed in amusement, "You are far tougher than you seemed at first, but I did quite enjoy the torture. You're lucky King Arthur won't allow me to kill you." With that he exited the dungeon, leaving Caesar alone in the cold.

**_The Next Day_**

Caesar was released early in the morning, and the only person allowed to tend to his wounds was Brutus. Of course the poor thing was heartbroken when he saw the wounds on his best friend.

"You idiot...you shouldn't have gone to the Eastern Kingdom," he was placing ointment on the wounds.

"I was prepared for the consequences...I just wanted to see what it was like." The white-haired man winced.

"I'm sorry if it hurts..but it's the only way they will heal," Brutus started wrapping bandages around his friend's chest and arms.

"There is one thing that bothers me.."

"What is it Caesar?"

"He excused Alexander.. I mean he failed..and didn't bother punishing him. So why was I the only one to suffer.."

"You know how the king is..he seems to really care about him"

"You're right..but we should be treated equally."

"I know what you mean...just because we're from Rome.."

"Perhaps you're right," Caesar stood up and looked out the window.

"Is something else wrong Caesar?"

"It's about Ichihime."

"The girl you really like right?"

"She's the younger sister of the dragon king."

"Heh?! No way."

"He says that he doesn't want a filthy human like me touching her. Also a demon named Mitsuhide told me the same thing."

"So they really have animosity towards humans.."

"Yes..but Ichihime didn't seem to mind.."

"Elves do not hate humans. They try to love all the species in the world. They are far too kind."

Caesar faced his friend, "You really do know a lot about races don't you."

"I loved reading the books we had in Rome. The ones about the many species." Brutus blushed.

"I wish I could prove to the dragon king.. That humans are not weak as they seem. That they have potential to grow strong. But our king...he's making it seem like humans are evil..that's how it seems in the East. We are their enemy."

"Caesar..what do you plan to do now?..Arthur is ruining your ambitions."

"You're right about that..but I have an idea," Caesar ran his hand over his mask.

"You always have a plan when you do that."

"We too will escape from here..not now but, when we have an opportunity to."

As the two kept talking, the window opened and bats came flying into the room. They stopped in a corner and returned to their original form. It was the twins.

Brutus jumped on Caesar, causing him to chuckle. He did not expecting that at all.

"I'm so sorry.." He blushed in embarrassment and jumped off, "A-anyways...Nel! Bianchi! Where were you?!"

"We explored the Eastern Kingdom a little more." Nel sat on the bed.

"We've discovered some things you probably want to hear about." Bianchi looked around for food.

"Well go on." Caesar smiled and sat back down.

"The King has two leading subordinates."

"One changes into a monkey! And the other is a demon."

"We also found out that he has another sibling besides that pretty girl."

"His name is Nobukatsu and he's half elf and half demon."

"He also seems to care about them dearly."

"Well that explains why he doesn't want you touching her." Brutus looked over.

The white-haired male placed a hand on his chin, "It seems like there's diversity in that kingdom..they have no animosity towards other races with an exception to as I thought, humans."

"Speaking of humans," the twins continued, "Jeanne D'arc and Da Vinci are there as you had predicted.

"That's interesting," Brutus sat up, "There's proof he hates humans, so why.."

"We don't know either."

"We were just as surprised."

The siblings stated.

"Then is he as evil as the west claims he is?" the masked man thought to himself.

"Well I guess we won't know until we see it for ourselves," the green-haired teen sighed.

Caesar was curious, "Is there anything else you two found out?"

"There are two other kingdoms within the Eastern kingdom. I know it's weird"

"But they have other kingdoms instead of providences."

"There's the Takeda Kingdom, and the Uesugi Kingdom."

"The Takeda Kingdom is ruled by a fire dragon named Shingen. His appearance might be old but, his dragon form looked young."

"The Uesugi Kingdom is ruled by a Seraphim, he is half angel and half dragon. His name is Kenshin."

"And we think he looks like a beautiful person."

The twins explained the rest about these three kingdoms and how they worked, well based on what they saw.

"Owari Kingdom.." Caesar still had his hand on his chin, "That's the kingdom the dragon king is from."

"It sounds familiar doesn't it Caesar?" Brutus looked at him.

"I heard about it once before but, that's about all. You've discovered a good portion of the Eastern Kingdom. Thank you for that." He walked over to the twins and ruffled their hair.

"Yay!"

"We're always glad to help!" The vampire twins looked up happily.

**_Meanwhile in Owari Castle_**

Ichihime was tending to the flowers, still sad from her last meeting with Caesar.

"Nee-sama..are you alright?" The little brunette knelt besides her.

"Nobukatsu.." She smiled lightly with her eyes strained from sadness.

"You can talk to me about anything. I just want to make sure you're alright."

The girl hugged onto him and snuggled, "Is it really that bad to fall in love with a human?"

"I-I don't think it is. I think you like who you like. It doesn't matter what they are." The boy stroked her hair.

"I hope Nobu-Nii-san can understand it one day. That we can all live in harmony.." She smiled a bit more, feeling better. "Thank you Nobukatsu. I'm feeling much better."

"I'm so glad." He sighed happily, "Let's go make dinner."

"Mm!"

The two disappeared back inside and Mitsuhide was hidden behind a wall, "Ichihime-sama..don't tell me you..." His eyes were wide in disbelief.

Da Vinci was inside a small room, taking note of the event that happened the day before. There was a knock.

"It is me, Nobunaga."

"Please do come in."

"There's something I want to know."

"What would it be?"

"Who is this Caesar? And why did he show up out of nowhere? Did you make his sword too?"

Da Vinci fixed his monocle, "Gaius Julius Caesar is the white knight. A general of the Western Kingdom. I did not make his sword but, it is known as Quo Vadis and was handed down many generations.

"I see...I cannot comprehend why he wanted to stop the battle. I was so close to killing that dragon slayer." Nobunaga relaxed a bit as he sat down.

"I do not know much myself, just that he has a powerful sense of justice." The blue-haired man kept writing.

"For the first time I'm interested in learning more about a mere human. He blocked my attack, that's something." The dragon king smirked lightly.

"This man..he's nothing like the West says he is..what is King Arthur planning..." Da Vinci thought to himself and, continued talking to Nobunaga.

**_Sorry for the delayed posts. I will try to post more chapters daily!_**


	9. Escape

The day finally came for when Caesar and Brutus would leave the western kingdom. If change wouldn't start there then surely it would start in a kingdom with diverse races. Their first destination was the Moonlight Kingdom as they had promised the twins once before.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do it now? I mean they will notice once morning comes."

"If we don't do it now Brutus, then we can't do it ever."

"I don't want you to get punished."

"If saving a comrade gets you punished then, you are no longer safe. That is why it would be better to leave."

"It's also because you want to see Ichihime again right?"

"How did you.."

"You can totally see it in your face, you're blushing."

"I am not blushing." The two quarreled a bit playfully.

Eventually, Nel and Bianchi came running back to Caesar and Brutus. They had gone to check if the coast was clear.

"It's all clear!"

"We better hurry or someone will catch us!"

"Alright..let's go Brutus." The white-haired man got on his horse.

"I'm right behind you!"

And so the four were on their way out of the kingdom.

"Are you going somewhere?" Machiavelli stood at the Kingdom gates, along with Cesare.

"Do you honestly think we didn't know what you were planning?" The scarlet-haired man laughed.

"And you've been harboring such filthy children." The woman grimaced.

"We are not filthy children!"

"The filthy ones are you guys!" The twins exclaimed.

"They have such sharp tongues like Gaius as well." Cesare was unamused.

"Out of the way.." Caesar looked at them with a cold gaze.

"Why would we do that now?"

"I said out of the way!" The young man jumped off his horse and unsheathed Quo Vadis, charging up the electrical beam.

"You've gone insane Gaius!" The two of them jumped out of the way barely dodging the attack.

"Brutus! Take the twins and go! I will catch up to you."

"Be careful Caesar!" His best friend yelled as he escaped out of the kingdom gates with the twins.

"I always disliked your little duo." Machiavelli was getting annoyed.

"But now that he's alone, we will have no trouble defeating him"

Cesare drew his gun.

The purple-haired woman casted a spell and dark spears were thrown as Caesar.

He managed to create a shield fast enough to deflect the attack.

"Another dark magic user..that can't be.."

"Are you surprised that I'm able to use dark magic? It's difficult for a human to learn but, I got a hang of it." She smirked and Caesar began laughing.

"What could be so funny Gaius." The man looked at him with disgust.

"You may have learned forbidden magic however, you just fully exploited your weakness." The young man began to cast a light magic spell. A magic circle appeared above her and blades of light began raining down. The woman was screaming in pain and Cesare shot the hand that was casting the spell.

Caesar winced in pain and held his hand.

"Damn you..."

"The King will know about your actions tonight. So escape while you still can.." The man picked Machiavelli up.

"Wait why are you..." The white-haired man was surprised.

"Just get out of here!" Cesare demanded.

Caesar jumped on his horse and left quickly, "What was that all about...he let me go..."

Eventually he caught up to Brutus and the twins.

"I forgot we had to pass through the pine forest." Nel was hugging onto Brutus, slightly afraid.

"What's going on here?" Caesar spoke.

"Caesar!" Bianchi jumped on his horse and hugged him.

"This is the pine forest entrance. It's the only way to get to the moonlight kingdom and they're afraid." Brutus rubbed his head.

"We aren't afraid!"

"It's just cold!"

The twins were yelling.

"Let's proceed then." Caesar looked ahead and went into the forest. "Just stay close to me, Bianchi. Nel stay close to Brutus."

It was a foggy midnight in the pine forest, and the full moon was shining brightly in the sky. The twins explained that there was always a full moon above their kingdom. Most of the creatures recognized Nel and Bianchi. Apparently their family was the most famous of vampires; for Dracula was truly their ancestor. It felt like an eternity as they kept traveling through the forest. It was almost vast and endless but, the help from the fairies prevented them from getting lost. Eventually they ended up at the exit of the forest and there was a great castle in the distance.

"That's our home!"

"Our home!"

"It's Castle Dracula!"

The twins jumped happily.

The four approached the city gates to find them open and destroyed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twins ran ahead to get to the castle.

Caesar's eyes widened remembering the time he searched for his parents. He jumped off the horse and went after them.

"Brutus! Take care of the horse."

"Why am I always left with these silly orders?" He sighed in annoyance, looking around the burned down city.

The white haired male eventually got to the castle, a bit hesitant to go inside. He decided to go in anyways, in hopes that their family did not suffer the same fate as his. He followed the faint crying he heard coming from upstairs. As he got to the last step, bats came flying out of a wall, startling him.

"Oh my..." He placed his hand on his chest panting slightly. Not long after, he got to the end of the hall; to the room in which the crying was coming from. He looked inside to see the twins hugging onto an older man who looked just like them.

"I'm sure your mother would be happy right now. That the two of you were safe." The man smiled slightly as it was evident that he had just witnessed her death.

"I'm sure she's in a better place too!"

"But daddy is safe!"

"So it's okay!" The siblings wiped their tears.

"How did the two of you get back here anyways?" He smiled.

"Caesar brought us here!"

"He's the guy you said we should look for!"

"He will change the world!" They exclaimed.

"Caesar?" The man was a bit surprised.

"Yeah! His home was destroyed because they harbored other races!"

"Now he doesn't want others to suffer the same."

"Could it be that...no..impossible it couldn't be." Their father thought to himself.

"Daddy?" They looked up at him in confusion.

"Indeed I brought them here." Caesar was standing at the doorway, his white hair radiating somewhat under the full moon.

"You!" The man instantly pinned him against the wall, bearing his fangs.

"Daddy!"

"What are you doing?!"

The children shouted in worry.

"The Caesars are the natural enemy of the Tepes..did your parents not teach you that? Gaius" He had his teeth close to his neck.

Caesar's eyes widened, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. My parents never told me anything about being vampire hunters or whatever reason the families hated each other. They never even told me about the Tepes." He was shaking somewhat, but his eyes were filled with resolve.

"I see...so you really don't know.." The man let him go.

Caesar panted, "Know what?"

"If they have not told you then I cannot tell you. Although we are enemies, it is considered respectful to not exploit any information about each other." The blonde man ruffled the twin's hair.

"And by the way, my name is Augustus. Augustus Tepes."

"Augustus..well you already seem to know my name. So their is no point in telling you mine however," he bows, "I can greet you."

"You're quite a gentleman for your age."

"As a knight, I've gotten used to doing formal introductions."

"The Western Kingdom correct? The Caesars spoke all about it. They would visit the Moonlight Kingdom from time to time, making sure the West had not touched our ground."

Augustus fixed his hair.

"Tell me..what you know about my parents..you seem quite close to be such enemies." Caesar narrowed his eyes slightly. The twins were looking back and forth in confusion.

"I already told you..I cannot tell you if they have not.."

"My parents are dead!"

Augustus' eyes widened, "Dead?! No impossible.."

"They died eleven years ago, during the raid in the city of Rome."

"That can't be.."

"...I refused to believe it at first but, that is just how the world works. You either kill or be killed." The masked man turned away and began walking.

"Wait.." The vampire pleaded.

"What is it?" Caesar stopped.

"If you really want to find out more about your parents...then you must return to your home."

"I can't go back there..it's too dangerous.."

"Then you will not be able to find out what they've been hiding."

"They hid it for a reason...but now I have a kingdom to restore so I have no time for this." He smiled lightly and kept walking.

"Daddy?"

The twins looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?" He smiled.

"How do you know about Caesar and his family?"

They asked.

"Let's just say he is not what he thinks he is." He revealed his fangs slightly, causing the twins to realize what he meant. "But he will find out eventually..whether he wants to or not..."

Caesar looked up at the full moon, "It's always so mesmerizing." He kept gazing up and suddenly felt a sharp headache, causing him to hold his head.

"Caesar!" Brutus caught him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled lightly, "I suppose I haven't slept enough."

**_There might have been too much going on this chapter xD but I still hope it was good! Will post more soon._**


	10. Uesugi Kingdom

In the course of the next few weeks, Caesar negotiated with the different providences of the moonlight kingdom. He promised to help them rebuild their home in exchange for lending him their power. It was a win-win for both as they sought the same thing. Construction did not begin long after the deals, as Caesar had promised, and so things went well. Word spread across the country; of the young man's doings to create peace.

**_Owari Castle_**

"Nobu-sama!" A young boy with green hair and monkey ears came running into the dragon king's throne room.

"What is it Saru?" The King opened his eye, slightly annoyed from being awoken from his nap.

"It about that Caesar guy." He rubbed his nose, "And you will definitely want to listen to this."

"Go ahead. I've been waiting for an update." Nobunaga smirked lightly.

"Chacha discovered this a few days ago, but apparently that white knight is rebuilding the cities of the many providences in the moonlight kingdom. Also he fled the western kingdom about a month ago." Hideyoshi swayed his tail.

"Oh? That's quite interesting. That kingdom was destroyed by the black knight. I wonder why he's gone to such lengths to rebuild it."

"Caesar also appears to be in an alliance with most of the kingdom. The main one being the Transylvanian providence."

"Isn't the king from that providence, the ruler of all the moonlight kingdom?"

"Yes. We still don't know why they would accept help from a human."

"Thank you for this information Saru..soon we too will have to make our move.." Nobunaga stood up from his throne.

"Hai..Nobu-sama." The teen transformed into a small monkey and scurried away.

"A strong sense of justice huh...just who are you Caesar..." The King looked at his sword.

**_Outskirts of the Castle Dracula town_**

Caesar was directing the different citizens on what to do. Compared to the other cities and providences, this town was almost restored completely. The people still had to move back into their houses and store many crops in the storage sheds. It was pretty busy I would say.

"My lord.." Brutus walked up to his best friend, seemingly having news for him.

"Brutus..please don't call me that." The masked man moved the hair from his face.

"I'm sorry! I keep forgetting!" The teen blushed in embarrassment.

Caesar chuckled slightly, "So what news do you have for me Brutus?"

"Oh yes that's right..Bianchi and Nel just returned from their trip to the western kingdom. The information they gathered was that King Arthur has put you on the wanted list. He doesn't care if you're captured dead or alive. He's lost composure so they say. He lost the princess and one of his finest knights."

"I see.." The white-haired male put a hand on his chin. "Have they started any searches outside the kingdom?"

"No..surprisingly they have not."

"We can't be too relaxed then. They might be aware of Bianchi and Nel, thus hiding the rest of their motives."

"Caesar! Caesar!" The twins ran up to him, excited to tell him something.

"What is it?" He ruffled their hair.

"Daddy wants to speak with you."

"He says it's something important."

They jumped happily.

"Alright. I will go speak with him." Caesar walked away.

"Brutus!" The twins looked up at him.

"What is it?" He smiled slightly.

"There's a favor our daddy wants."

"And only you can do it."

"A favor you say?" He blinked.

**_Castle Dracula_**

"The twins told me that you called."

Caesar knelt before the throne.

"Ah yes. I just wanted to tell you that I can handle the rest from here. I mean construction wise. The men of my kingdom have gained their morality back thanks to you." Augustus stood from his throne.

"I only wish to see coexistence within the world." The masked man looked away slightly.

"You are an interesting human indeed. Or should I put it this way, I never thought I would work alongside a human like this. This is the very reason why I taught those in my kingdom not to hate humanity completely. For you never know when you need their aid."

"Do you think humans are weak?"

"No. Physically, compared to other races, yes. But if we are speaking about will and being headstrong, then humans are the strongest." The blonde vampire chuckled.

"But back to the point. I understand you have other business you want to attend to. I do not want to hold you back."

"How did you.." Caesar's eyes widened.

"Vampires are much more keen than you think." The vampire king smiled lightly.

"What will you do once I leave the kingdom?"

"Finish up construction. Your job here is done Gauis. You've proven to us that coexistence is possible. Now you must go and convince more kingdoms."

"Thank you..for listening to my pleads." Caesar bowed.

"It is no problem. Now go and seek coexistence! I'm sure one as headstrong as you can do it." Augustus raised his hand.

"Also make sure to take care of the twins."

"I shall." The white-haired man smirked lightly while walking away, eventually disappearing outside.

"In this case you are much like your father Gaius. Always seeking coexistence."

**_Later_**

"So what are you gonna do now Caesar?" Brutus looked at him as they traveled on their horses.

"How about we pay the Eastern Kingdom a visit?" Caesar smiled.

"Caesar just wants to see that girl!"

"Ichihime was her name right?!"

The vampire twins chanted, trying to tease him.

"Well that's part of the reason."

"You want to attempt to gain the dragon king's acceptance right?" Brutus smiled.

"Indeed. We shall see how it plays out."

The four kept traveling, eventually heading into the eastern kingdom.

"Um Caesar.." The siblings looked at him, feeling a bit uneasy.

"What is it?" He looked at them.

"We aren't going in through the Owari side of the kingdom."

"This is..the Uesugi kingdom!"

They held each other's hands.

"Is that a bad thing?" The green-haired teen jumped off his horse to look around.

"Brutus! Stand back!" Caesar pushes him out of the way, unsheathing his sword, blocking an ice magic attack.

"What's going on?!" The twins hid behind the horses.

"Lord Kenshin will surely have your head!" A teenage girl with short green hair and a Viridian, short kimono appeared from behind the bushes.

"A ninja?" Brutus blinked.

"You are correct you puny human." The girl giggled slightly.

"I'm not puny! I'm taller than you!" The green-haired teen exclaimed.

"Whatever..it's not like it matters to me." Translucent, scarlet wings sprouted from her back, with small sparkles bleeding out of the edges.

"You are.." Caesar looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Kaihime. A seraphim. And now you must suffer your fate!" She ran towards the masked man instantly, appearing behind him.

"Caesar!" His best friend screamed out.

The girl had attempted to knock him out and Caesar didn't feel any pain at all, he just watched as he fell over. His vision had gone black as the night; he was out cold.

**_Didn't realize how short this chapter was xD well it was basically to show that Caesar's ambition is beginning to progress. Not only that but he is also growing more powerful. Kaihime, the newly introduced character is based on the NTF mobile game card with the same name. I really liked her design however, I slightly altered it by changing her hair. The rest, like her personality and story will be made up entirely._**


	11. The Seraphim and the Arrival

Caesar opened his eyes as the soft scent of flowers enveloped his nose. He sat up, looking around the exotic room. The floor was made of the finest wood, and the bed was oddly flat. The customs baffled him, since the rooms of the west were nothing like this. The strange, sliding door opened and a beautiful man with purple hair emerged.

"I see you have awoken." He looked at Caesar with a cold gaze.

"Are you Lord Kenshin?" The white-haired man looked at him.

"That is correct. You do not seem surprised. Those children spoke of me did they not?"

"How did you know?"

"I observe the kingdom and also I noticed two unknown siblings on my territory a few months ago." Kenshin sat down on his knees, in front of the human.

"We were attacked by a strange woman. Her name was Kaihime." Caesar crossed his legs.

"Ah yes..she has much to learn..please disregard her actions. That girl has a tendency to attack foreigners." The Lord spoke with a dignified tone.

"Why did you shelter me? Do you not dislike humans?" The young man asked.

"As I told you I observe the eastern kingdom. So I found out a few things about you from the dragon king."

"So you already.."

"Yes. I expected your arrival into the kingdom. I wouldn't accept a human so easily but you, you seem quite interesting as he said." Kenshin grabbed Caesar's face and examined him.

The white-haired male looked at him, not surprised by his action.

"Your eyes are full of resolve and you smell slightly different from other humans. You do not seem to have any impure intentions." The purple-haired lord smiled somewhat in amusement, it was barely noticeable but it was visible.

"I seek coexistence. I know humanity has done you wrong but, I know that there are some, like myself, that wouldn't do that." Caesar bowed causing Kenshin to laugh a bit.

"Coexistence with humans? How interesting. In my six hundred years of reign only a hand full of humans ever sought that."

"Six hundred years?.." The human's eyes widened.

"Does that surprise you? Many races are granted longevity but, humans are not gifted with it."

"Why exactly did you allow me to stay here while I recovered? Where's Brutus and the twins?!"

"Relax. Those three are in good hands. I won't allow anyone to hurt them. As for why I allowed you here, I want to know more about the western kingdom and about the so called King Arthur. I get an ominous feeling from him." He closed his eyes.

"If I tell you, will you agree to form an alliance?" The masked man fixed his collared shirt.

"An alliance you say?" The lord opened one of his amber eyes, "You really are one to seize an opportunity."

"If it will help achieve my goal then so be it." Caesar smirked.

"I like your spirit, General Caesar." Kenshin stood up, "Now shall we continue with our discussion about the west?"

"Indeed." Caesar stood up as well.

"Once you are dressed for the occasion, please meet me in the throne room." The seraphim left.

"Right." Caesar looked at himself with his shirt still lightly opened and the left side of his pants wrinkled up to his knee.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Did I really have to do that, guys?" The green-haired male looked at the twins in frustration.

"Dad had contacted Lord Kenshin prior to us coming into the Eastern Kingdom."

"He knew that Caesar's ambitions were going to be of interest to him."

"And that's why you told me only I could do what you requested." Brutus replied.

"To lead the way to Uesugi Kingdom and for Caesar-dono to speak with Lord Kenshin right?" The young woman approached the three.

"It's you. Kaihime." Brutus blushed slightly.

"Hmpf referring to me without any title how rude. Although you are quite approachable for a human." The girl placed a hand on her hip.

"Look who's talking. I'm not rude, I just want my lord to see his ambitions come true."

The two began arguing.

"Hey Nel, I think Brutus has found the one for him." Bianchi giggled.

"You're right, it's just like Caesar with Ichihime." Nel blushed and imagined the two married.

"Do you think Caesar will ever marry her?" The girl asked.

"Mm! I'm sure he will! Someone as pretty as her!" The boy exclaimed in certainty.

**_Owari Castle_**

"Nobu-sama!" Hideyoshi came running into the library, causing the king to groan and close the book he was reading.

"Again? What is it now Saru..make it quick."

"I'm sorry! But this time you will DEFINITELY be interested." He wagged his tail excitedly.

"Spill."

"Caesar has made an alliance with Lord Kenshin."

"Lord Kenshin?! Is that so? That bird better have a good reason for agreeing to it."

"He might make a move soon, Nobu." The black-haired demon walked up behind Hideyoshi.

"Mitsu!" The teen turned into a monkey and jumped on his shoulder trying to snuggle him.

Mitsuhide put his hand on the monkey's face, "What will you do Nobu?"

"We'll let him come here. We are going to greet that white knight if he dares to muster a visit." The dragon king moved his black bangs out of his face.

**_Uesugi Castle_**

"So that is why you left your kingdom..a man who saves a comrade should be treated with high regards.." Kenshin drank his tea.

"I cannot sit around and let him do as he pleases with me. I sought power for one reason and one reason only and he has taken advantage of it.." Caesar shifted uncomfortably as he tried to remain sitting on his knees.

"You seem to be troubled. Perhaps you should just sit as you wish."

"I cannot." The young man stood up, "There is something I must do.."

"Heading for the Owari Kingdom are we?"

"There is business I seek and you already know what it is." The white-haired male began to walk.

"Well then I will give you a small amount of advice. Once Nobunaga has set his interest in something, he will not give it up. Meaning he might be willing to use your power even if you do not want to use it. Are you still willing to go?" The purple-haired lord looked up at him.

"It's too late to turn back now. I will not waver from my original ideals." Caesar left the castle.

"Your true potential was being held back by King Arthur and now I wish to see what you will do..you are an interesting human indeed." Kenshin smirked lightly.

**_A While Later_**

"I do not like her!" Brutus was red.

"Yeah you do!"

"You can see it in your face."

The twins were teasing him.

"Do you want to stay in this kingdom for now?" Caesar looked back at them.

"We wanna stay with you! Right Bianchi?!"

"Mm. You're right Nel."

"I will follow my lord wherever I must," the younger male insisted.

"Very well. We'll be coming back here. But now I want you to be prepared, we are going to enter the Owari Kingdom." The masked man looked ahead.

"You should relax sometimes Caesar."

"Then you'll get old fast."

The siblings giggled a bit.

Caesar chuckled slightly, "I do not want to give the dragon king the wrong impression, I just wish negotiate."

"I hope he doesn't do anything to hurt you Caesar. After all we are just mere humans in his eyes." Brutus looked up at his friend, worried for his wellness.

"If he can allow other humans into his kingdom, then he is not all that bad."

"I hope so."

**_Owari Castle (Right before Caesar's arrival)_**

"Nobu-sama!" The monkey ran into the throne room.

"Mm.." The King groaned from frustration, "Make it quick.."

"I know you're annoyed that I keep interrupting your nap..but this is urgent! Very urgent!" The teenager turned into a monkey and started running around everywhere.

Nobunaga picked him up by the collar of the small clothing he wore.

"Just calm down and tell me already. What's going on?"

The small monkey squeaked, "'Caesar is here! He's approaching the main gates!'"

"I see...well tell Mitsu to let him in once he gets here..it's time to put that human's will to the test." He fixed his glove after putting the monkey back down.

"'Oh boy he's not going to like this.'" Hideyoshi cleaned his hands and scurried away.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Caesar! Are you sure you'll be okay?" Brutus was worried.

Caesar was gripping his chest and he appeared to be in pain.

"Yeah I'll be alright. Please don't worry." He smiled lightly as he huffed.

"What's going on with him?.."

The vampire twins looked at each other in uncertainty.

"Is this what daddy meant?"

"I don't know Bianchi.."


	12. Negotiations

**_Forgive me for posting late everyone, school is almost done for the semester. I've been busy but I hope you have been enjoying reading this. I will keep posting even if it's late :) . _**

"Is this a joke?!" Mitsuhide looked at Hideyoshi.

"I wish it was but, it isn't. Nobu-sama wants to see exactly what kind of man Caesar is."

"He touched Ichihime-sama...I can't forgive him..but, I also can't disobey Nobu. I'm only doing this for him."

The two eventually walked up to Caesar who had just made it past the gates. The white knight jumped off his horse to greet them, "You must be his subordinates."

"Friends first, subordinates second!" Hideyoshi made the small noise he usually did.

"The King wishes to seek an audience with you...Caesar..." Mitsuhide looked at him with a slight bit of disgust.

"So there won't be a battle. That's relieving." The masked man sighed in relief.

"You're lucky he doesn't want to fight right now." The monkey smirked lightly.

"If he was in the mood you would be dead." The demon added.

"If you ever plan on ending Caesar you'll have to go through me!" Brutus stood in front of his friend.

"No one can stand in our way! Not even a human like you!"

"You don't know my strength!" The two green-haired teens began fighting.

Mitsuhide sighed, "Follow me..." He motioned to Caesar.

"Very well.." And so he followed the demon into the castle.

"This castle is big from up close Nel."

"Mm! I think we can have a huge playground to ourselves here!"

The twins were jumping around happily as always.

"The children of Augustus..how strange, helping a human like him. So the alliance in the Moonlight kingdom wasn't a ruse." The black-haired male thought to himself.

Eventually they got to the throne room. There were flames burning around the throne, like candles, and the king was sitting there with his eyes closed; he was clearly expecting his arrival.

"Nobu..I brought the human..." Mitsuhide bowed and sat at the edge of the room.

"Oh? So he has arrived hmm?" Nobunaga opened his red, reptilian eyes. "Please do sit, General Caesar." A smirk grew across his face.

Caesar sat down before the king, in the formal way he sat before Kenshin.

"This is my castle so you may sit as you please. Formalities are not my forte."

"Thank you.."

"So what brings you here?"

"I've come to seek coexistence."

"I assume it worked with Lord Kenshin but, do you think a simple request will work with me? You have to prove to me why you seek coexistence," the dragon king sat up, taking the small dish of sake and drinking the remnants.

"Coexistence is slowly fading away from this world. Humanity hates all races and all races hate humanity. The reason for this hatred is not seeing an example of races living together. My parents tried to make their ideals true from within the Western Kingdom, by allowing other races to live in the Roman city. Those people indeed began to trust humans once again. But then, what we thought were rogue knights, destroyed Rome. Annihilating all traces of coexistence. I vowed to defeat the one who caused it." Caesar spoke with determination.

"I like your spirit Caesar. But, have you figured out the one behind the massacre?"

"No I have not..and that is why I seek your help. For coexistence and for strength as well. I need all I could to defeat him."

The king started laughing, "Maybe I could help you out but, in no way will I ever coexist. I love the reason you have and I salute you for it. But it is still not enough to prove humanity will change. They are an arrogant and ignorant race. Thinking they can destroy anything and control it all."

"Destroy it all?" Caesar didn't know what he meant.

"During the Dragon Flame War, us dragons were attacked by humans..and they continued fighting until the dragon race had become endangered. Can you really make up for all that they've done?"

"Impossible..Alexander told me that the humans were attacked...has this all been a lie?" Caesar's eyes widened in disbelief.

"It appears that your king has lied to you about the war. I witnessed this with my own eyes..that King was not alive to see it happen.."

"If you do not seek coexistence then I have another deal for you, Dragon King..." Caesar looked at him with determination.

"What would it b-" Nobunaga was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door opening; Ichihime emerged from behind it.

"Nobu-Nii-san I have a r-" the girl's eyes widened as she saw Caesar.

"Caesar-dono.."

"We are having a meeting Ichi. However, you can sit in for the rest of it. That way you can know what kind of man Caesar really is." He smiled lightly at his sister.

"Okay. If that is what you wish, Nii-san." She bowed and sat next to Caesar, although somewhat far.

"Continue..General Caesar. What's the second deal?"

"I will keep your kingdom safe with all the strength in my hands. That meaning, the Uesugi Kingdom and the Moonlight Kingdom will come to your aid during distress."

"And what will you seek in return? What will you earn?" The King looked at him with interest.

"In exchange for helping you, I wish to have Ichihime as my queen." He smirked lightly.

"You bastard!" Mitsuhide looked at his friend, "Nobu! You can't agree with him! This is a bad idea."

"Mitsu..it is up to Ichi to decide for herself. So please, as much as I dislike this situation..allow her to." Nobunaga looked back at Caesar and Ichihime.

The girl faced the human, "Caesar-dono..I too want the world to live in harmony..so I will marry you..for the sake of watching it come true."

The dragon's eyes widened, "Ichi!"

Caesar looked at her and was shocked, "Ichihime!"

"However...that doesn't mean you can simply do as you please. If you ever back down on your words, I will have to kill you..even if it costs my life. Are you still willing to accept?" The girl's eyes were full of resolve, and they burned through Caesar's very soul.

He smiled lightly and looked at her, "Yes. I accept your terms."

Ichihime blushed lightly.

"Ichihime-sama no..." The demon was in shock.

**_Meanwhile in the Western Kingdom_**

"My lord.." Alexander knelt before the king.

"What is it Alexander?" Arthur drank from his cup of wine.

"Gaius has made an alliance with the Moonlight Kingdom, and two more from the Eastern Kingdom. I assume you would want to know about this."

"Thank you dear Alexander. This not what I expected from that child. Call for Charlemagne and Hannibal, I want them to return Gaius to me if possible."

"Is it alright to send them right away? He has alliances..perhaps we should wait until he lowers his guard."

"Oh Alexander..I would have made a grave mistake without you here..we shall wait until then." The King stood up.

"What will you do in the meantime your majesty?.."

"I shall observe the Eastern Kingdom." He raised his hands into the air and created a mirror above the round table.

"I wish to see what sort of king that dragon is.."

"There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"He made an elf his queen."

Arthur laughed, "Is that so? A human falling in love with an inferior race. How pathetic he's become. It won't be long then before he let's his guard down!"

"In that case..I should discuss with General Hannibal and General Charlemagne, the plan you have. That way they would be ready to dispatch." The blonde knight stood up.

"Tell them not to fail me. They either bring him to me, or kill him. It does not matter to me..I will have that sword.."

"Quo Vadis my lord?..."

"No.. Excalibur."

"Impossible! The whereabouts of that sword are unknown.. Gaius cannot possibly know.."

"It is buried underneath the city of Rome and only he can activate it.."

"That's..so that's why you invited him to join the knights.."

"Does it bother you Alexander?"

"Why do you need Excalibur?.."

"To get the Holy Grail of course." The King smirked.

"I shall go speak with the other knights now..." The black knight began walking away. "What is King Arthur hiding from all of us?.."


	13. Defending the East

A few weeks had passed since Caesar was allowed to stay in Owari Castle. He was still figuring out ways in which he could get closer to Ichihime. The two hadn't made much progress in the relationship. Mainly because it wasn't as the princess expected. She would hide from him when he would approach her room. Whenever he asked Brutus to tell her to go to his room, she requested that she be given time alone. Of course she chose to marry him, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. Caesar had done all he could but, nothing would work. One night he was resting in his bed, reading one of the books he brought along with him to his travels. It was about Chivalry to be exact. He hadn't seen much of it from the knights back in the Western Kingdom but, still he wanted to learn.

There was a knock on the door and the masked man kept reading, "Please come in.."

The door opened slightly and to his surprise, Ichihime walked into the room quietly.

"Caesar-dono.."

"Is something wrong my dear Ichihime?" He smiled lightly trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Mm.." She shook her head and sat next to him, "I wanted to thank you for that western pastry you made for me the other day, the chocolate. I-I mean you didn't have to make it.."

"I wanted to make it for you. I want my wife to be happy." He closed the book.

"Do you not hate me? I told you I would kill you.." The girl looked away.

"I would not do anything to deceive you Ichihime.. So you do not need to worry about that. I just want you to feel comfortable around me."

"Is that so?" She blinked slightly, "I thought you would have taken advantage of the fact I am your wife now."

"I already made you choose marriage. I do not want to force anything else onto you." Caesar turned to face her.

"Caesar-dono..." Ichihime blushed lightly.

"Would you like to rest with me Ichihime?" He smiled.

"Mm.." The pink-haired elf was a bit hesitant at first but soon, rested besides him. "It can't be that bad right?" She thought to herself.

The man laid down next to her and placed an arm around her waist gently, "Is this okay with you?"

"Mm. You are my husband after all." The girl showed a soft smiled.

"Finally a smile..." He looked at her and suddenly his throat grew hot. He placed his hand over it slightly.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him with worry.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It will go away." Caesar was panting and felt her arms embrace him.

"As your wife I must support you. So I will hold you like this, until the pain leaves." Ichihime smiled lightly.

Eventually Caesar fell asleep in her arms, forgetting about the sensation that had developed in his throat.

"I never expected it to lead to this so fast." The girl blushed and fell asleep as well.

Mitsuhide was standing outside behind the door, "Ichihime-sama... Be careful around that man." He thought to himself as he walked away.

**_Western Kingdom_**

"Is that you Alexander?" Arthur was sitting down, watching over the Eastern Kingdom through the magical mirror.

The black knight bowed, "Is it time?"

"Indeed. That eastern princess is occupying his mind..it would be a great idea to send them out now."

"Yes my lord..I shall tell them to dispatch.." Alexander left the audience chamber.

"One who is in love cannot battle at full potential. Oh General Caesar.. You will meet your demise here.." The King began laughing.

**_A While Later (The Road to the Gates)_**

"Who would have thought it would come to this?" Charlemagne moved the hair from his face.

"It's only natural if you leave the kingdom without a notice first. That child has lost his mind." Hannibal was filing her nails.

"He is but a child, he cannot completely understand the way this world works."

"Are you saying you are not up to the task Charles?"

"I am up for it..it's just tragic that he has to make a choice to.." The man looked ahead.

"..Return to the kingdom or die for his futile beliefs." The woman smirked lightly.

"Why does the King need him so much...?" Charlemagne thought to himself.

**_A Few Days Later_**

"Aww man! I'm not used to this weather!" Hideyoshi held himself shivering.

"You know you can just turn into a monkey right?" Mitsuhide looked at him.

"I knew that! It just doesn't help when I'm trying to catch the attention of women. They have to like me for me! Not as an adorable monkey!" The teen was getting frustrated.

"Then just freeze in the cold Saru." The demon smirked.

"You're so mean Mitsu! And only Nobu-sama can call me that!" The monkey complained.

"You guys are so noisy! I can never get any sleep.." The dragon king yawned as he walked up to them.

"Nobu-sama!"

"Nobu!"

"You act as if you don't see me out of the throne room often."

"Actually..we don't Nobu-sama..you don't want us bothering your naps. So now we're happy we can just hang out." Hideyoshi swayed his tail.

"This isn't the time to be hanging out Hideyoshi.." Mitsuhide moved the hair from his shoulder.

"This snow is out of season.." A petite elf with dark purple hair stopped from her walk down the hall.

"Himiko-sama.." The demon and monkey bowed before her presence.

"You're up quite early."

"My betrothed. I wanted to greet you earlier." The girl hugged onto his arm.

"I..see.." The King looked away.

"Nobunaga.." Jeanne emerged from behind him.

"What is this human doing here?" Himiko questioned.

"I'm allowed to walk as I please."

"How dare you talk that way to the Queen of Yamatai?!"

The two girls began to quarrel, making Nobunaga leave the hall.

"I do not like the feeling of this weather..." The dragon exhaled smoke.

"Do you not wish to see what General Caesar is capable of?" Da Vinci was standing at the balcony, sketching the snowy scenery.

"Are you saying some force might attack us?" The dragon narrowed his eyes.

"Snow out of season..I heard a story about it in the western kingdom. Only two knights can create such abnormal sights.." The blue-haired man kept sketching. "General Charlemagne and General Hannibal; the Cerberus Twins as they are called."

"Hmpf they have many fancy soldiers don't they.."

The vampire twins were sitting on the roof, watching the snow fall more aggressively.

"This is bad..we need to warn Caesar.."

"The west has started making their move."

They quickly disappeared back into the castle.

**_Later_**

Ichihime watched as Caesar was quickly getting dressed into his armor.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I need to defend your kingdom, especially from the West." He was fastening his belt to hold his sheathed sword.

"I'm getting a bad feeling.." The girl looked down and shook a bit.

Caesar kissed her cheek gently, "I will come back to you. I promise." He picked Quo Vadis up and was on his way out of the castle.

"Caesar wait!" Brutus ran after him.

"Brutus.."

"I will fight with you.."

"I want you to set this one out.."

"Why?!"

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you died."

"But you have the same risk!"

"Even so..I don't want you suffering that fate so please.."

"I'm going with y-"

"Do not follow me.." Caesar walked out of the large doors.

"You idiot..." Brutus placed a hand over his face.

"I will defend this kingdom..even if it costs me my life." Caesar's eyes narrowed with a slight glow.


	14. Awakening

"What are you humans doing here?" The Dragon King was standing in front of his castle with Caesar waiting by the door.

"We've come to retrieve something that is rightfully ours." Hannibal got off her horse.

"The King still needs you by his side, Gaius.." Charlemagne looked at him.

"I have no intentions in returning to the West." The white-haired man's resolve didn't shake.

"Then I'm afraid we have no other choice." The woman held her axe.

"Under orders of the King, if you refuse to return with us...," the blonde man spun the axe in his hands. "..Then we must kill you."

"Can you truly face them alone Caesar?" Nobunaga turned to face him.

"I must defeat them myself. I can't bring you into this battle. I must defend you all from the West." Caesar unsheathed his sword and stepped in front of the king.

The king smirked lightly and stood back, there wasn't any way he could interfere with a strong will like that.

"So you've sealed your fate Gaius..." Charlemagne readied his sword.

"You will not make it out alive child." Hannibal too got ready to battle.

"There is nothing wrong with seeking peace..but if Arthur insists on using violence then so be it..." He aimed his sword at them and unleashed the electrical beam.

The two knights managed to dodge and began fighting with Caesar.

"Caesar-dono.." Ichihime watched the battle from her window, with Brutus making sure she stayed safe.

"He will win. I know it." The green-haired teen smiled lightly.

"Mm." The girl kept watching the battle.

**_Western Kingdom_**

"They will not fail me..those two still have that up their sleeve." Arthur watched the battle through his mirror.

"He really wants to retrieve him..even if he's dead.." Alexander thought to himself.

**_The Battle_**

The two knights were panting and sweating.

"This boy...he's not tired yet.."

"We can't catch up to him.."

"Have you lost your edge in a battle?" Caesar looked at them, his confidence showing a bit too much.

"We're only just beginning." They began to fight once again, this time using more magic than before.

The young man only knew a few attack spells but even then, they took a while to cast. He was at a disadvantage when it came to a magic battle. All he could do was block the incoming attacks, but couldn't cast a spell in time. It would take up all his strength if he tried casting one while using a barrier.

"Dammit..have they figured out my weakness?" He was panting as he was starting to grow tired from defending himself.

"Soon I won't have any strength to even fight with a sword.."

"Are you getting tired Gaius?" The woman laughed slightly.

"Perhaps we can help you with that." Charlemagne moved the hair from his face. The two stopped casting magic and assumed the weapon battle.

"If they really wanted to kill him they would have drained his energy...that means...they have something else up their sleeve." Brutus was watching the battle and suddenly came to the realization.

"Caesar! You need to get out of there!"

"I will not...I will not back down from a battle Brutus." Caesar went in to attack them once again.

"Charles please do it." Hannibal smirked.

"Yes. Mon impératrice." The blonde man raised his weapon and it started creating heavy fog. It was so dense that Caesar couldn't see through it at all. For sure he had to be prepared for an ambush attack.

"Now it's your turn to go in for the kill!"

"I've been waiting for this Charles!" The woman appeared from behind the unaware white knight, her weapon aiming at his back.

Caesar's eyes widened and blood dripped down from his mouth. He looked down to see that the head of the axe had gone through his chest. He had no room to talk as the warm liquid caught up in his throat.

The woman pulled out the axe and began laughing.

"That was fun wasn't it?"

"We must take him back with us.." Charlemagne looked away.

Caesar fell on his back as the fog began to fade; he was lying there motionless.

Ichihime's eyes widened in horror as she was able to see once again.

"C-Caesar!" She screamed and Brutus held her trying to comfort her.

"I-it will be okay." His best friend couldn't help but let the tears go down his face.

"You idiot...humans are so reckless.." Nobunaga turned away.

"This...this..can't be it..." Caesar was thinking to himself.

"I can't...die...there's still so much...I have yet to accomplish..." He felt himself fading into the darkness. "I just found my place.." An image of Ichihime appeared in the darkness and she was smiling.

"Ichihime.."

She suddenly turned into an image of his mother.

"You are not ready to join us..my son..so please..you must live."

He twitched slightly.

"Hurry Charles we're going to fail our king if we don't."

"We shall take him then." Charlemagne looked back unsure if it would be the right thing.

"Live Caesar..and fulfill your dreams. Only you understood what their suffering was like; those humans. But now you must awaken." His father was speaking to him.

"Awaken!" His parents spoke in unison.

His eyes opened and they were glowing icy blue. He stood up swiftly, with the clouds congesting the sky. The wound on his chest regenerated and he picked up his blade.

"..."

"Impossible!" Hannibal looked back.

"He's not human?" The blonde knight watched in shock.

"No way!" Brutus couldn't believe it.

"He's a.." Ichihime blinked.

"A vampire." Nel added

"Daddy told us that his parents sealed his power shortly after he was born. The only way for him to obtain them again.."

"...was if he died once."

Caesar quickly appeared before them and swung his blade.

"Mon Impératrice!" Charlemagne got in the way and took the attack for his beloved.

"Charles!" The woman grew angry and tried attacking the vampire with a water spell.

He dodged and took a few steps back to where he could attack both of them.

"That's right..I need to keep protecting everyone...and seek coexistence with the remaining lands..I'm not dead yet!"

Ichihime was crying from being glad he was okay.

"Caesar-dono."

"Please don't cry princess!" Brutus was worried.

"I'll be okay." She smiled lightly.

"If you do not leave now I'll have to end you." He aimed his sword at them and it began emitting a purple light.

"Gaius! You're insane! Helping other races. No matter what..we're going to take you back!" Hannibal was ready to attack again.

"Hannibal! No! We need to go! We can't fight him on an equal level any longer." Charlemagne was trying to get her to stop.

"Do not interfere Charles!" She began casting a spell.

"Then prepare to meet your end General Hannibal!" Caesar's weapon began creating a ball of dark magic.

"! It can't be.." The blonde knight watched.

"Veni...Vidi..Vici!" The blade emitted a black beam and it went straight towards the two knights. Charlemagne managed to create a barrier powerful enough to stop it but, still being grazed by it.

In the aftermath, the beam had dug up part of the ground and it ended at least a few miles away.

Caesar looked in amazement, realizing what he had just done. "I-I did that?!" He thought to himself.

The woman held the blonde knight in her arms. "Charles.."

He was panting lightly and looked up at her, "Mon Impératrice."

"Tell King Arthur that I will not be returning to the Western Kingdom." The white knight looked at them, his fangs visible.

"Dammit...the king will be furious about this.." Soon enough the two knights were on their way out of the kingdom.

"You idiot!" Brutus ran up to his friend and hugged onto him.

"Brutus.."

"I thought you were gone! Don't do that again!" He began crying.

"Please don't cry.."

"Caesar-dono!" Ichihime walked up to him and slapped him.

"I-ichihime!" He blushed a bit.

The girl began to cry, "Don't do that again! We're serious."

"I promise I won't," he smiled lightly.

"Caesar! Caesar!" The twins glomped him causing him to fall over.

"Ahh! Hey! Everyone!" He chuckled lightly.

"We're so glad you aren't dead Caesar!"

"Yeah! We would have been so sad if you went away." The children cried too.

The man smiled lightly and hugged everyone.

"I promise it won't happen again."

"Who would have thought?" Nobunaga smirked lightly, "I knew he couldn't be human with the potential he had."

"Is that why you wanted to test him?" Da Vinci looked at him.

"Perhaps.." The dragon king fixed his glove.

"How will your dream of coexistence work now that you are not human, General Caesar?" The blue-haired man looked down from the balcony.

**_Western Kingdom_**

King Arthur destroyed the mirror he created, as a dark aura shrouded him. "Damn you filthy vampire...you have ruined my plan once more. Enjoy what is left of your free life..Soon I will show you the true power of the West. And you along with the other inferior races, will be annihilated."


	15. His love, Ichihime

Caesar found it hard to believe that he was no longer human. It wasn't that being a vampire was difficult to get used to, it was that he had always been one. Why did his parents chose to watch him grow as a human? Why didn't they want him to be a vampire? He just couldn't figure any of it out. He ended up spending his sleepless nights training outside, learning of his previously dormant abilities. His hearing was much better than before, and he could see in the dark. The strength couldn't feel much greater as he was able to swing his two-handed sword, Quo Vadis, effortlessly with just one hand.

He also discovered that he could hang upside down as well as hide in shadows. Caesar would usually use these abilities to scare Brutus and amaze Ichihime. They would fail horribly, as both victims would faint from surprise.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that he discovered another ability he had; turning into bats. He knew the twins had that ability but was not sure if he had it. He asked the twins about it and they explained to him that the Tepes are known for excelling in that ability. They were observers while the Caesars excelled in their enhanced senses for battle. The siblings were not sure if Caesar would be able to turn into bats at all.

"Sorry Caesar."

"We really don't know much more than that. It's all daddy told us."

"He probably knows though."

"Don't worry." He knelt besides them, ruffling their hair. "I will figure something out, so don't be sad."

Caesar smiled.

"Yay!" The twins scurried off.

Ichihime watched from the balcony as he went back to training. She blushed and placed her hands over her chest.

"I've never met anyone quite like this. He is headstrong about what he believes in, and yet he can still maintain his calm and quiet demeanor." The elf looked up at the sky and thought to herself, "And have I, really fallen in love with a man that's more of a human than a vampire?"

Caesar turned back to see her after feeling her presence. He flashed a smile at her, with his fangs protruding from his lips; in Ichihime's eyes it was adorable. The girl blushed but, gave him a warm smile.

"Don't stay out too late. I wish to spend time with you, my husband," She stated in a normal tone for she knew he had enhanced hearing.

"I would not. I promise my beloved wife." If there is anything Caesar didn't like about being a vampire, it was his undying thirst. Around Ichihime he tried his best to control himself, not letting the thirst take over. He didn't want to attack her or make her feel dizzy if he drank too much. In fact, he felt he would kill her if he couldn't control himself.

On his way back from training, the white knight found his wife still waiting at the balcony, leaning over the rail, falling asleep. At one point she was going to rest against the rail but, her elbow slipped causing her to fall over it.

"Ichihime!" With a sudden urge to save her life, the man felt himself break into little pieces. Opening his eyes, he realized he had caught her in his arms, and he noticed a bat disappearing back into his arm. He had finally done it, he had saved her well as figure out how to change into bats.

The girl opened her eyes and blushed, looking at his face.

"C-Caesar-dono. When did I fall asleep in your arms?!"

"You were falling asleep as you waited, and you fell off the balcony not realizing it." He looked at her with a worried gaze.

"Heh?! That's not very princess like of me. Forgive me." She looked down in embarrassment.

"It is alright. I'm just glad you are safe." Caesar smiled lightly, "Shall we go back into my chambers? You waited enough so now we can spend time together."

"Yes." She hugged onto him.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Nobu..how can you allow him to stay?" Mitsuhide was upset.

"Mitsu.. I had no other choice. He promised to protect our land and he has kept that promise. I cannot lose a powerful asset like him.

"How do we know if he will continue keeping it? You know we cannot trust vampires completely."

"He was apparently not aware of it himself. Being a vampire that is. So that doesn't exactly include him with the others. I am not saying I trust him completely, but there is many things he's not aware of..most being about King Arthur."

"Forgive me." The demon bowed, "I spoke too much Nobu.." He proceeded to leave the room.

"I hate him as much as you do Mitsu..but it can't be helped..Ichi has started to love him." The dragon king kept drinking from the sake dish.

**_Caesar's Chambers_**

Ichihime blushed and watched as Caesar opened the curtain to see the moonlight. His skin gleamed under the rays of light and his light blue eyes almost looked a marvelous ice blue. This was also the first time she saw him without his mask, he had taken it off the moment he set foot into the room with her.

"Caesar-dono." She placed her hand on his face, "Why do you hide your face behind that mask? It's beautiful."

"Becoming the white knight..it was nothing like I had envisioned.. There was a mission..it was horrible..I cannot bring myself to speak about it .." Caesar trembled slightly and Ichihime hugged him.

"No matter how painful a memory is..you must keep moving forward. I do not understand the suffering that you must have felt, but I do know that you can be forgiven." She looked up at him, "So please..do not be afraid of the past."

"Ichihime..you're too kind to me.." He smiled lightly and looked at her as well.

"It's because I...I've grown to love you.."

"I love you as well.." He placed a hand on her face and leaned in.

Ichihime's eyes widened as he locked his lips with hers. She was not surprised because it was sudden, but because he finally initiated a kiss; something she was too shy to do. She gave into it and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Caesar held her close and continued kissing her. Eventually, he found himself kissing down her jaw and onto the nape of her neck. He could feel the blood running through her veins and so, he tried to stop himself from going any further.

"Forgive me, Ichihime.."

"Have you been drinking blood?" She looked at him.

"Y-yes I.."

"Don't lie to me Caesar." Ichihime stated in a worried tone.

"I have not...I have not had any to drink since awakening." He looked away.

The elf moved the hair from her neck,"As your wife I have to make sure you are taking care of yourself, and so I cannot allow you to keep holding back."

"But...I do not wish to harm you.."

"You will not. You said it yourself. You do not want to harm me." She smiled her warm smile once again.

"Then I will do as you wish."

He placed his lips on her neck and kissed it gently, causing the girl to squeak. He began to lick it, enjoying the sweetness of her skin before piercing it.

Ichihime felt herself become hot and she held onto him.

"C-Caesar..." She gripped his clothing and moaned as she felt his fangs pierce her skin. A sensation she had never felt before surged her body, was this what they called passion?

Caesar began drinking the blood from her neck and his eyes glowed radiantly red. The taste of her blood was mesmerizing; even the finest wine could not compare to it. Ichihime never ceased to amaze him. From her beautiful silky hair, to her kind smile, everything about her was perfect in his eyes.

He closed his eyes gently, enjoying the passionate moment, and eventually finished drinking.

The girl looked up at his still glowing eyes and she placed a hand on his lips to wipe off the blood.

"Does that satisfy your thirst?" She blushed.

"It did more than satisfy it." The white-haired man smiled and laid down on the bed with her.

The pink-haired elf held onto him, "I'm glad I can help you with that."

The two kissed again, letting their hands roam each other.

"Caesar." The girl was panting and catching her breath.

"What is it Ichihime?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"I-i"

"Go ahead."

"I-I need you." She blushed.

"Is that so?" He held her close.

"Please be gentle..I-I've never." Ichihime shut her eyes.

Caesar chuckled, "I will never be rough with you. I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you."

"I know and I trust you, my husband."

The two proceeded to make love and finally enjoyed their first night together, feeling safe in each other's arms.


	16. A Return to the West

Caesar usually spent his mornings in bed, trying to avoid the early sun's rays as much as possible. Sometimes he would get up just to close the curtains or at least anything possible to avoid the light. But one day he awoke early, despite the sun bothering him. Ichihime wondered why he decided to wake up and so she followed him outside.

"Caesar-dono!" The girl caught up to him.

"Ichihime." The man smiled.

"Where are you going at such an hour? I thought you did not like the morning sun." Ichihime blinked in confusion.

"Lord Kenshin seeks an audience with me. He has discovered something about King Arthur." Caesar was securing his belt.

"When will you be back?"

"Soon. I promise Ichihime. I will come back to you." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

The girl kissed him back and looked up at him, "Then I wish for your trip to be full of safety. You must come back."

"Thank you." The white-knight smiled and disappeared amongst the trees of the southern entrance to Uesugi Kingdom.

Brutus got on his horse and went past Ichihime.

"Brutus-dono! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Caesar..something about this makes me feel uneasy." He kept going.

"I hope your feeling may be wrong..I don't want either of you getting hurt..be careful." The beautiful elf placed her hands over her chest and looked up at the sky.

**_Uesugi Kingdom_**

Kenshin was sitting in the shrine just south of his castle, the quiet, secluded area gave him time to think and meditate.

"Lord Kenshin!" Kaihime ran up to the shrine and kneeled before him.

The seraphim didn't open his eyes for he could already sense her presence.

"Kaihime..what is it?"

"Caesar-dono seeks an audience with you..he said that you had some information regarding King Arthur."

"Allow him to enter the castle I will be there shortly." Kenshin stood up and began walking, placing his hands in his sleeves.

"Yes my lord." The woman swiftly disappeared.

"There is something different about General Caesar..and I will see for myself what it is.." The seraphim kept walking.

**_Later_**

Caesar sat before the throne, looking up at Kenshin.

"What is it that you've discovered?"

"You wish to know more about the truth of the Dragon Flame War correct? Even Nobunaga does not know the complete truth about it."

"Are you saying that King Arthur knows it all?"

The purple-haired lord nodded slightly, "Precisely. But he learned it from a book that contains all the records on it. A book that is said to be made from dragon scales. However, that king has kept it hidden within the Western Kingdom."

"Do you know why he has it hidden?"

"I do not..I may be observing the kingdoms but, I do not have intel on that. There is magic preventing me from doing so."

"A book hmm..then I have an idea of where it may be." The masked man smiled to himself.

"Are you really willing to go back to the West? All for curiosity?"

"That book may have information of the humans coexisting with dragons. Therefore I can guide the world to it; Coexistence. Pacifism is possible if it was once before."

"So it would seem.."

Brutus had been listening to the conversation behind the door, he didn't want his friend to get hurt so he came up with an idea; he would go to the Western Kingdom in his place. In secret of course because Caesar would never agree to it. Brutus wanted to be useful for once and so he couldn't let this chance get away. He snuck away, getting to his horse and leaving once again.

Caesar turned slightly to look at the door, he swore he could have felt something, but ignored it.

"General Caesar..." The seraphim looked at him.

"What could it be Lord Kenshin?"

"How are you feeling?.."

"I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?" The vampire shifted slightly.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes slightly and cut his wrist with one of his nails. Caesar's eyes widened as his blood drip onto the floor. He held his throat and looked away, struggling somewhat to contain himself.

"Do not resist..." The seraphim approached him.

The vampire looked at him once again, his lone eye glowing icy blue.

"I couldn't.."

"Drink." Kenshin put his wrist to Caesar's lips.

The masked man hesitated, licking his wrist either way.

The lord was unfazed after the other bit his wrist, continuing to drink his blood.

"You are no longer human.. No the right thing to say is that you never were.." He watched as Caesar kept drinking.

"It must be overwhelming..awakening after so long. Your eyes still feel like a human's but your scent is that of a pure vampire. Strange indeed.."

The masked man stopped after a while, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Why.."

"I wanted to see if my thoughts were correct. Your presence had changed in the blink of an eye.." Kenshin watched as his wrist began healing.

"You've been showing interest in my well being..why is that?"

"I have told you before..what I've heard about you is rare of any race and so I wish to see how far you will go. If you'll achieve what you desire. Even after having your eyes opened to the destructive nature of humanity, will you still seek it? Coexistence. How long will you keep being the pacifist?"

"As long as it takes. As long as bloodshed is kept at a minimum and that war is no longer the means to solve a problem..I know that I've stained my hands too much to say such things...but, I do not want others to suffer what I did."

Kenshin looked at him with a small smirk on his face.

"You never cease to pique my interest General Caesar. However, as much as I would like to continue this conversation, we have spoken enough. There is something you must do and I do not wish to interfere."

Caesar bowed, "Thank you for the information about the Dragon War Book. I will repay the debt later."

After a while the white knight left the kingdom, returning to his princess once more.

**_Owari Castle_**

Ichihime was tending to the flowers and singing as she usually did. Mitsuhide watched from afar wear in an expression of anguish. Ever since he rejected her, he couldn't muster the courage to talk to her. Just as he turned back to see her once more, a group of bats swarmed the sky and created a figure before Ichihime; it was Caesar.

"Caesar-dono.." The girl's eyes softened and she hugged him, snuggling for his warmth.

"Ichihime.. I hope I did not keep you waiting for long." He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it, moving her hair behind her ear.

"It is alright." She looked up at him.

"I'm glad." The two shared a passionate kiss that caused Mitsuhide to grimace and leave quickly. He just couldn't stand it, the guilt of rejecting her still weighed heavily on his heart. That could have been them but, it was far too late. He had lost.

"Caesar!" The twins ran up to him and the elf.

"What is it Bianchi? Nel?" The masked man knelt besides them.

"Have you seen Brutus?" They asked frantically.

"No I haven't..is something wrong?" He blinked.

"Actually..I saw him right after Caesar-dono left to speak to Lord Kenshin." Ichihime sat on her knees.

"What did he tell you Ichihime? Has he returned since then?" Caesar grew slightly worried.

"No I'm afraid he hasn't." She shook her head, "He told me he was going after you and that he felt an ominous feeling."

"How strange..he would have been back by now unless...oh no.." His eye widened.

"What is it Caesar?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

The siblings were afraid.

"I spoke with Lord Kenshin about the possibility of heading back to the Western Kingdom..if my feeling was right, I felt someone listening in.."

"And it was Brutus-dono..?" The elf looked at him.

"He's in danger.. As a 'traitor' he will be executed if he is caught. I can't let him risk his life!" The vampire prepared to leave again.

"Matte.." Ichihime grabbed his hand.

"Ichihime.."

"Please come back."

"I will. I promise you." He smiled and transformed into bats, flying off to the West.

Ichihime placed her still warm hand on her face.

"Caesar..."


	17. Imprisoned

**_I hope everyone is having happy holidays! Sorry for delayed posts, I'm really not inspired as usual, I guess you can call it a writing block. Please don't get me wrong, I really do love Caesar x Ichi. But this fanfic won't be completely about them. I wanted to explore Caesar's character more, and how he would be in certain situations. I hope you will continue reading. Don't worry as I said before, there will still be Caesar x Ichi._**

Brutus made his way into the Scholar City without getting noticed by the guards. The smells of the pine trees from the nearby forest radiated in the air, creating a nostalgic scent for the green-haired teen. It had been a while since he had seen the city last. But now was not the time to sit around and take in the surroundings. It was time to help out his best friend.

The library was not too far from where Brutus stood and he had to get in there.

He did eventually find his way and managed to get to the hidden archive. There he found the book that Lord Kenshin spoke of. It was heavy and scarlet scales made up the cover; indeed it was made of dragon skin.

The young man tried opening the book but, it would not budge. To be more precise a sealing spell seemed have been placed on it. One that only a dragon could break. If Brutus managed to return the book, Nobunaga would be able to open it. Then after reading it, Caesar will be able to read it as well. He would be proud of his best friend. Brutus couldn't let him down now, he had to return with the book.

Everything was perfect and all he had to do was leave quietly; or so he thought.

As he exited the library, a group of officials waited for him. Machiavelli and her knights to be exact.

"Well well, look at what we have here. A poor child who's returned all alone." The woman grabbed the book from his hand, "Did you really think you could escape unnoticed? Even more so while holding a book that is off limits? King Arthur would like to hear about this."

"M-Machiavelli" the green-haired boy looked down.

"You should have thought about your actions before, child. Now follow me to the castle. We must decide your punishment."

"I am ready to accept any punishment." The teen followed.

As Brutus was taken away, Caesar arrived at the Scholar City, emerging from the bats. People turned to look in fear, afraid of getting hurt.

"Do not be afraid.. I'm looking for Brutus.. Have you seen him?"

"M-Machiavelli"

"She t-took him in."

"He was going to get punished for attempting to steal a book."

The white-haired man looked towards the castle, his eyes glowing in anger.

"I can't let them hurt him.." He proceeded to start walking to the castle.

**_The Audience Chamber_**

"Ah my dear Brutus.. I am disappointed you would do such an act." The King placed his cup of wine, down.

"Why are you keeping people ignorant to the truth?"

"A boy who tries to steal from their King has no right to ask"

"You are not my king!" Brutus replied angrily.

"Is that so? Then there is no need to pardon your actions. Cesare! Take him away." The king smirked.

"Yes my lord." The scarlet haired man grabbed the younger male.

"What will you do to me?"

"You will be sentenced to execution for betraying your comrades."

Brutus froze in fear, he failed his best friend. There was nothing that could possibly get him out of this situation. Even if Caesar came to save him, he would feel terrible. It meant he would have been useless.

"I see.."

"Excellent. Now your crimes will be f-"

"Set him free."

Everyone turned to look at the white knight who had made his way into the audience hall.

"Oh? Gaius have you decided to join your beloved friend?"

"I'll take the blame for his actions, as long as you set him free." The vampire's icy eyes intimidated the other knights excluding Alexander.

"Caesar! No you can't do this!"

"Brutus.. I do not wish for you to be executed."

"But I can't let you suffer the consequences of my actions."

"Brutus. I want you to return to the East while you can."

"But.."

"It's an order!"

The younger teen's eyes widened, his friend hadn't spoken to him in that way for years.

"Y-yes sir.."

He walked past his friend.

"I will make it back alive.." Caesar whispered.

"Promise me..as well as Lady Ichihime." With that Brutus was allowed to escape the Western Kingdom.

"You're such a selfless hero Gaius, I'll applaud you for that. However, have you forgotten all you've done? You left your kingdom and you fatally wounded Charlemagne. So you will get a punishment worse than death. It will not be pleasant." King Arthur stood from his throne.

"If I have to suffer for my beliefs then so be it. It will not stop how I feel about the world." The masked man fixed his hair.

Arthur laughed, "You're going to regret thinking so softly General Caesar. You see, the world doesn't work how you seek it to be. You're going to wound up dead, so long as you keep following your pacifist goals." He turned to face the throne, "Take him away Cesare."

"Let's go you filthy vampire..." The scarlet haired man cuffed Caesar's wrists.

"I can get there myself..." The vampire walked ahead.

After the large doors closed, the king faced Alexander who was still there.

"What is it Alexander?"

"You are not killing him..does that mean you plan on using him to get Excalibur?"

"You know your king too well, I am flattered.. Indeed. With that sword I will finally get the Holy Grail."

"You still haven't told me..what you need the grail for." The black knight looked up.

Arthur paused and turned around once again, "One day you will understand, Alexander. For now I want you to keep doing what you are doing."

"Yes my lord..."

The king was left alone to his thoughts.

"Genevieve..I will bring you back..."

**_Owari Kingdom_**

Ichihime was drinking green tea with Nobukatsu and the twins were playing around not too far away.

"Are you okay Nee-chan?" The little demon looked at his distressed sister.

"I really do have a bad feeling about this...I'm worried." The girl placed the exotic tea cup down.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they will both be okay." Bianchi tried reassuring her as he ate candy.

"Lady Ichihime!" They suddenly heard the noise of a horse galloping.

"Brutus!" Nel turned to see the young man on a horse.

"Thank goodness you're safe." The little brunette smiled.

"Ano..Brutus-dono." Ichihime looked up at him.

"Where is Caesar-dono?.."

Brutus looked away slightly, "I got caught in the Western Kingdom...and he's taking the punishment for me..."

"Oh no...Caesar..I had a feeling this would happen..we need to tell Nobu-Nii-san.." The girl ran inside.

"Do you know what they're gonna do to him?" Bianchi turned to face the knight.

"I don't know...but he saved me...and I failed to bring the dragon book."

"Don't blame yourself Brutus. That's just the way Caesar is, always pulling selfless acts." Nel tried comforting him.

"I hope so.."

**_That Night in the Palace Dungeon_**

The gate to the dungeon made creaking noises as it swung open. Cesare emerged, and walked up to a lonely cell at the end.

"I brought you food, vampire. Best quality blood from humans. Enjoy." He smirked.

"I'll never drink that...killing innocent people for such things." Caesar was panting, trying to control himself.

"But that's what you are. A monster who is meant to kill humans. Who is meant to suck the blood dry from them. Can't you just imagine? Sinking your fangs into the soft, tender skin of your victims. Their warm blood quenching your thirst."

"Shut up. I don't need to hear that." The vampire's eyes glowed icy blue once again.

"You're already losing control, and I know that's what you want. Don't deny the animal you truly are. Now drink the blood you've been given."

Caesar managed to knock over the small goblet, "Never.."

"Then starve you ungrateful creature." Cesare left feeling unamused. "Let the thirst consume you..." He thought to himself.

"I need blood...but...I can't give up yet..." The white-haired male bit down on his lip to attempt to control himself.

Slowly, the need for the crimson liquid, began to take over his mind..


	18. The Cursed Sword

_**Happy New Year everyone! I think I have this writing block out of the way now. I will keep writing as usual, hope you all enjoy reading the rest ^^**_

Ichihime awoke from her sleep, and was met with the rays of the moon's light. She sat up and remembered that Caesar was still missing. It had been weeks since she saw him last and everyday she grew more with worry. Everyday, she hoped for his safe return. She had spoken to her brother previously about the situation, and he assured her that Caesar would not give up so easily.

The girl rested back down on the bed and she hugged the pillow that was reminiscent of the masked man's scent. She had been falling asleep in his room since Brutus told her about the situation. The elf would not be able to rest if she didn't know the fate of her husband. Oh how she wished he was alright...

"Caesar-dono..." Ichihime stood up and walked over to the window, where the full moon's glow shined down upon her. "Please be okay.."

_**Western Kingdom Dungeon**_

The gate to the deepest part of the hell hole opened and Cesare walked in. He once again walked to the end of the corridor as he usually did but, he did not expect what he was about to see.

"Gaius.. Have you gotten tired of being here yet?" The man smirked lightly.

Caesar's face was covered in a shadow as he panted. His lips were wounded and pierced after all the times he attempted to suppress his thirst.

"I see you do not want to answer me."

Suddenly a small chuckle came out of the vampire's mouth.

"What could be so intriguing?"

"Blood.." A red glow was visible from the masked man's left eye.

"You had many opportunities to drink some but, yet you refused. And here you are, losing sanity from craving blood."

"I need blood!" Caesar began to struggle, nearly breaking the shackles in the process.

"Such strength. Aww you should not be angry at me. You're the one who did this to yourself."

"Give it to me...blood!" The white knight managed to break a shackle.

"If I must.." Cesare unsheathed the small dagger on his belt and sliced his wrist open.

Caesar's eye became fully visible and it was glowing a deep red, unlike it's usual icy blue. This is what it was like for a vampire, whenever he did not have any access to blood for a long time.

"Blood..."

"Feast on this.." The scarlet haired man let his blood splatter on the floor, wondering the lengths he would go in his temptation.

The masked man simply looked away, once again attempting to control himself.

"No.."

"How boring... Even now you still refuse." Cesare stood up, "then there's no more reason for me to be down here today. Ciao.." The prison keeper excused himself from the dungeon.

The vampire couldn't take it any longer and he jumped at the blood on the ground. He licked all the liquid he could, but it was still not enough; he needed more. His eyes remained crimson as he managed to break the other shackle.

He began to leave the place, his hunger growing ever stronger.

_**Audience Chamber**_

Arthur looked up from his altar and smirked lightly.

Alexander rushed into the chamber and knelt before his king.

"My lord...this is urgent..will you hear me out?"

"Please do continue."

"Gaius has escaped from the prison...and he has killed some of the guards."

"Let him do as he pleases."

"But the guards they.."

"Their lives were not in vain."

"What are you planning?..."

"You will see soon enough my dear Alexander." The king's smirk grew wider and he began walking out of the room.

"You'd kill innocent people to get the holy grail?"

"I'd do Anything as long as I obtain what I desire."

"So you promised that child, lies?"

"There wasn't any other way to get his assistance. Now you are free to go to your chambers." Arthur exited the room.

"Yes my lord..." The black knight stood up, his face shrouded in shadows.

"Why does he not trust me with it.."

**_A Hall in the Palace_**

Caesar was walking, his mouth covered in blood and his thirst still growing. He hadn't been thinking much of anything, after all his instincts had taken over.

Eventually he ran into King Arthur.

"Oh my dear Gaius..you must be in pain."

The vampire tried attacking him, wanting more blood.

"If that's what you wanted you could have said it." Arthur exposed his neck.

Caesar did not hesitate to bite it and drink his blood. He was drinking more than the king had previously expected him to.

"That's enough." The masked king pushed him off.

"I.. Need more..." The white knight licked the blood away from his lips.

"I have already prepared a fine feast for you."

Arthur lead him to his old room and there, he met with the previous women he had seen in the kingdom.

"Dig in."

The vampire's eyes widen as their scent of blood overwhelmed his mind. He grabbed one of the women by the hair and bent her over so he can gain access to her neck. He bit into her neck hungrily, causing the woman to scream. The girl struggled as he held her close and he continued to drink her blood.

Arthur watched in amusement and eventually left the masked man to his desires. He laughed, "I will finally obtain the sacred sword Excalibur."

Caesar licked his lips and dropped the woman's body to the ground. The other women were shivering in fear as he turned to look at them.

"I need more..she wasn't enough..."

He grabbed the next one and the cycle continued.

Eventually he finished all the blood. And in that exact moment, he remembered what was most important... Ichihime.

"W-what...have I done.." He thought to himself as he looked around to see the dead women. He dropped to his knees and reality began to sink in. He had lost his mind to the scent of blood. He never wanted that to happen, for he promised his beloved wife that it would never happen.

Suddenly, he felt a strange presence coming from outside. Caesar walked over to the window and looked out in the distance; A faint glow came from the direction of Rome.

"This presence..." The masked man's lone eye became somewhat lifeless and he jumped off the balcony. He had to see what it was.

The king looked down from his balcony and smirked.

"That's right. Lead me to it." In a mere second, he disappeared.

After a while of traveling, Caesar finally made it to his home. He followed the presence to a pedestal that was in the central square. At this point his body was moving on its own, and so he drew Quo Vadis and thrusted it into the pedestal.

The ground shook as it began to open into a stairway. The knight sheathed his sword and began to walk down the ancient steps.

"Is this really how they kept it hidden? Then their son must have been the key to opening it..not just Quo Vadis.." Arthur followed quietly after the other was out from sight.

Caesar got to the innermost chamber and there it was, an ancient sword thrusted into a pedestal of crystal. Its purple glow radiated under the mysterious light in the room, and a purple gem on its hilt shimmered. The qualities were drawing him in. He walked up to it and gripped the hilt with one hand. He began to pull it out and used both hands to complete the task.

Finally he had the sword in his grasp.

"Excalibur..." The vampire cut his finger and ran it across the blade; his blood sank into it, forming some kind of contract. The blade gave him a strength he had never felt before.

"So you've found the sacred sword. I'd like to thank you for that Gaius. But now you must hand it over because it belongs to me." The masked king walked in.

Caesar smirked and began laughing, "Nothing belongs to you. You fraud." He aimed Excalibur at him and began generating a powerful attack.

"You little brat!" King Arthur created a barrier around himself as a dark beam shot at him.

"I am not handing this sword to you." The white knight vanished.

The king looked behind him and was mesmerized by what he saw; the beam created a large hole in the wall and it extended into a tunnel.

"Such a destructive sword needed for something that creates..."

**_Owari Kingdom_**

Ichihime was tending to the garden but, something urged her to look at the sky. There was a lunar eclipse and the moon glowed red.

"The blood moon.." She put her hands together in worry.

"Please be okay Caesar..please."

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and so she turned.

"Caes-" her eyes widened.

"Ichihime.." His eyes were still glowing crimson, and his black cape was swaying in the wind. He had Excalibur in one hand and he extended the other to her.

"Let's go away from this place."

**_I really enjoyed calling a historically known holy sword "cursed". The way the anime handled Excalibur was too short and brief. I wish they had added more to it. It was the strongest regalia after all._**


End file.
